Redemption
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Setiap kita melangkah, pastilah ada bayangan. Setiap waktu melangkah maju, pastilah bayangan masih mengikuti. Bayangan masa lalu. Bayangan itu terus mengikuti kita seakan terus-menerus mengejar kita tanpa letih. Namun, kata 'seakan' itu akan jadi kenyataan di abad ini, waktu ini... / SasuTen / M / Mind To Read? / Warn Inside
1. A Beginning of The Nightmarish

"_Setiap kita melangkah, pastilah ada bayangan. Setiap waktu melangkah maju, pastilah bayangan masih mengikuti. Bayangan masa lalu. Bayangan itu terus mengikuti kita seakan terus-menerus mengejar kita tanpa letih. Namun, kata 'seakan' itu akan jadi kenyataan di abad ini, waktu ini..."_

**Redemption**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Tragedy / Horror / Romance**

**{Uchiha Sasuke x Tenten}**

**.**

**Awalan bacot dari Author: Sekarang ini kita akan membaca bagian SasuTen dulu, baru chara lain –chara cewek masih tetap Tenten-. Sekarang belum bisa diberitahu kepada kalian semua. Karena FanFic dengan bercharakan Tenten itu langka –apalagi yang berbahasa Indonesia-, Natsu memutuskan untuk memperbanyak cerita dengan pair Tenten. Tenten selalu dipasangkan dengan Neji atau Lee, tapi sekarang Natsu akan memasangkannya dengan chara lain. **

**Natsu sangat sadar bahwa Tenten adalah chara yang banyak muncul, namun kurang terkenal dari chara perempuan yang lain. Biasanya, FanFic fandom Naruto yang banyak dibuat adalah Sakura x chara, Hinata x chara, dan Ino x chara. Natsu sangat sadar bahwa 3 orang itu adalah idola desa Konohagakure. Namun Tenten pun dari Konoha dan wajahnya pun tak kalah cantik dari mereka bertiga. Coba saja kalian bayangkan Tenten dengan rambut terurai, cantik sekali, bukan? Natsu bisa membayangkan bahwa rambutnya sepanjang pinggang atau punggung.**

**Tenten memang bila dibandingkan, masih kurang dari 3 orang tersebut dalam hal kecantikan wajah, kemenarikan tubuh, dan kekuatan. Sakura unggul di rambutnya, tubuhnya, kecerdasannya, dan kecantikan wajahnya. Hinata unggul di rambutnya, sifatnya, kecantikan wajahnya, dan tubuhnya. Ino unggul di rambutnya, tubuhnya, sifatnya –Ino sangat menjunjung tinggi persahabatan-, dan kecantikan wajahnya –karena gemar berdandan-. Namun bila diteliti kembali, Tenten pun ada kelebihannya dan tak kalah dari mereka bertiga.**

**Tenten unggul di ambisinya yang ingin menjadi hokage wanita pertama yang dengan kemampuan utamanya dalam keahlian memakai segala senjata, sifatnya, tubuhnya –teliti kembali bentuk tubuhnya-, rambutnya –bayangkan dia dengan rambut terurai-, kecuekannya –dia adalah cewek tomboy yang Natsu rasa cocok dengan chara cowok mana saja-, dan kemampuannya –Tenten ahli dalam memakai senjata, melebihi para jounin, ANBU, sampai Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun-**

**Tenten dan Sasuke adalah chara pertama –kayaknya- yang ahli dalam memakai senjata yang disambungkan dengan benang. Mereka adalah chara pertama –kayaknya- yang mengenalkan para pembaca dengan menggunakan senjata dengan benang. Natsu sadar bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama mengandalkan senjata daripada chakra. –Sasuke lebih milih memakai kusanaginya dulu sebelum memakai chakra atau sharingan-**

**Apakah Tenten tidak bisa memakai ninjutsu? Dia bisa. Ingat dia memakai kipas raksasa terbuat dari bulu –unggas?- yang Natsu lupa-ingat namanya –kayaknya kipas bashosen(?)-? Kipas itu bisa mengeluarkan jutsu dengan 5 elemen. Namun karena terlalu banyak menguras chakra, tidak boleh dipakai lama-lama. Kalau tidak, Tenten akan mati kehabisan chakra.**

**Teliti saja, Tenten adalah chara yang tidak bisa dibenci dan chara yang cocok dipasangkan dengan siapa saja.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 120+ years old (hanya untuk sementara, usianya sekarang adalah 24 tahun)**

**Nohara Tenten: 21 years old **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My second fict SasuTen. :D Don't like? Just don't read it. Simple, right? I need your structure, not a uncouth flame. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax, because I'm was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: Full of Warning (in my opinion)**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**I. A Beginning of The Nightmarish**

_Paris, twentieth century_

"Rin, aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Apaa...? Kemanaa...?" Nohara Rin, 22 tahun, seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan mata ungu, bertanya kepada sepupu yang ia tanyai dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan. Bosan di hari liburan panjang tanpa aktivitas seperti ini." Nohara Tenten, 21 tahun, seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang sepunggung dengan mata coklat, menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya yang sedang berada di dapur.

Rin bertanya kembali sambil menaruh gula ke dalam mug, "Kau mau _shopping_?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Apa kau mau menitipkan sesuatu?"

"Tak ada. Pergilah. Pulang sebelum makan malam!"

"Tentu saja. Tetapi setelah aku pulang nanti, buatkan aku _mac and cheese_!"

"Yaa, yaa... pergilah."

"Oke. _Bye_!"

Tenten membuka pintu rumahnya, kemudian melompat keluar rumah. Ia menutup kembali pintunya.

Tenten yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang pas di tubuhnya dengan pita di kiri kanan ujung kemeja bagian pinggangnya dan celana _jeans _hitam selutut yang pas di kedua kakinya, menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian tersenyum semangat sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oke! Ayo, Tenten! Kita pergi berjalan-jalan di pertokoan pinggir jalan!"

Kakinya yang memakai sepatu hitam tanpa hak, melangkah maju ke depan, meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya.

Seperti biasa, ada seorang lelaki memakai jaket hitam bertudung yang menutupi bagian rambut dan kepalanya sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat karena sisi gelap bayangan tudung tersebut, membuntuti Tenten dari belakang tanpa disadari oleh Tenten.

.

Tenten berjalan dengan santai di trotoar jalan dengan toko-toko berjejer di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Ia melirik satu-persatu toko sambil bersiul ceria. Matanya pun menangkap pelukis jalanan yang sedang melukis pemandangan jalanan kota Paris dengan kendaraan-kendaraan darat berlalu-lalang. Matanya tertuju kepada asal suara bel sepeda dari orang entah siapa kepada orang lain yang Tenten tak kenal, menyapa kepada orang itu. Mungkin mereka saling kenal, namun Tenten tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan.

Matanya yang melirik-lirik setiap toko yang ia lalui, tertarik kepada sebuah resto kecil yang diapit oleh dua toko roti dan toko sepatu.

_Rumah pasta,_ ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Pasta... tak ada salahnya untuk memesan satu piring dan memanjakan lidah dan perutnya sendiri disana. Ia masuk ke dalam sana.

Tetap... mata sang _stalker _Tenten tertuju kepada Tenten yang berada di dalam resto. Ia dapat melihatnya melalui dinding kaca tebal yang tembus pandang ke dalam resto.

.

Tenten keluar dari resto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang kenyang setelah menikmati sepiring _fettucinne_ ditemani segelas _sweet lemon juice_.

Setelah makan siang yang nikmat itu, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan mata melirik-lirik setiap toko yang ia lewati.

Tenten bertemu dengan sebuah toko pakaian. Dari dua model pakaian yang dikenakan dua buah _mannequin_ di etalase toko, Tenten tertarik untuk membeli pakaian dengan model itu. Lagipula, dari tanda yang ada di dekat dua _mannequin _itu, bahwa dua model pakaian itu adalah rancangan terbaru dari toko yang bernama _Sasha_ tersebut.

Tenten masuk ke dalam toko itu dengan sang _stalker _masih mengintipnya tak jauh dari toko sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat.

.

Tenten keluar dari toko pakaian tersebut. Ia membeli beberapa pakaian dan ia mengenakan sepasang pakaian yang baru dibelinya. Ia mengenakan _baby doll_ hitam dengan kedua kaki dilapisi celana jaring warna hitam dan sepatu hak warna hitam pula. Ia memakai kalung bandul bulan dan jubah hitam. Ia berjalan dengan percaya diri akan penampilannya sambil menenteng tas kertas berisi pakaian-pakaian yang baru dibelinya.

Tentu saja sang _stalker _tetap mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Banyak mata para lelaki tertuju kepada Tenten yang berjalan tanpa menghiraukan mata-mata tertarik mereka. Tak jarang para wanita yang melihatnya melempar pandangan sinis, iri, dan ada juga yang melempar pandangan tertarik –tertarik dengan artian ingin tahu Tenten membeli pakaiannya dimana-

Tanpa ia ketahui, sang _stalker_ memotretnya dengan kamera mini yang dibawanya secara berkali-kali.

Tenten berjalan-jalan kemanapun yang ia tertarik untuk ia kunjungi sehari penuh ini. Tetapi malam sebelum waktu makan malam tiba, ia harus pulang.

Tenten melewati sebuah toko kue. Ia berhenti untuk melihat kue-kue yang ditaruh manis di atas etalase toko.

_Aku akan membeli beberapa untuk Rin dan untuk cemilan di rumah_, batinnya.

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Redemption= :**

.

.

.

"Waah... terima kasiiih, Tenteeen..."

Rin tersenyum senang melihat Tenten memberinya sekotak besar _cupcake_ dan sekotak kue _blackforest _untuknya.

Tenten tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau pun membeli kue untuk dirimu sendiri juga?" Rin menengok kepada dua kotak besar kue yang masih tertutup di tangan Tenten.

Tenten membuka kedua tutup kotak itu, "Aku membeli _cupcake_ dan _blueberry cheesecake_ untuk kumakan dikamarku."

"Kau masih saja suka _blueberry cheesecake, _ya." Rin tersenyum.

Tenten nyengir, "Aku tak peduli akan bertambah gemuk karena memakan makanan manis, toh aku susah untuk gemuk."

Rin mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga."

"Apa kita cacingan?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tahu ciri-ciri orang cacingan dan kita tidak mengidap ciri-ciri itu!" Rin menepis dugaan Tenten.

Tenten nyengir kembali.

"Oh ya, _mac and cheese _akan jadi menu makan malammu. Ayo kita makan._"_

Tenten tersenyum cerah, "Benarkah? Ayo kita makan!"

.

Rin menuangkan _mac and cheese _ke dalam mangkuk Tenten dan _chili con carne _ke dalam mangkuknya sendiri.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa memakan yang pedas seperti itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa memakan makanan terlalu banyak mengandung lemak seperti itu?" balas Rin.

Mereka sama-sama nyengir.

"Ah, ini kan terserah selera masing-masing. Ayo, makan!" ajak Tenten.

Rin mengangguk. Ia menaruh sendok supnya di dalam panci _chili con carne_, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Tenten.

"Mari makan!"

Mereka berdua mulai menyantap masakan buatan Rin.

"Mmm! Enak! Aku memang selalu menyukai _mac and cheese _buatanmu!"

"Kau mau mencoba _chili con carne_ku?"

"Sedikit saja, ya."

"Ya, cobalah."

"Uhm... aku makan."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"... MMMNN! Pedas dan enak sekali! Aku nanti mau mencoba semangkuk!"

"Aku juga mau mencoba _mac and cheese_mu semangkuk."

Di meja makan itulah mereka saling berbagi. –tepatnya, berbagi makanan-

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Tenten memakai gaun tidurnya, berlindung dalam kehangatan selimut tebal diatas ranjang kapuknya, dan menutup matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap karena setelah makan malam yang puas dan menikmati beberapa potong _blueberry cheesecake _dan beberapa buah _cupcake_, ia jadi mengantuk karena perutnya penuh oleh makanan.

Besok pagi, ia akan melanjutkan memakan kuenya yang masih bersisa banyak.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena bayangan gelap menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan bibirnya, menyeringai sambil melihat kepada lubang kecil teleskopnya. Ia berada di beranda kamar di rumahnya. Beranda itu berada di lantai 2 dan berhadapan dengan beranda kamar Tenten dengan pemisah yaitu jarak rumah mereka berdua agak jauh karena jalan besar di antara rumah mereka.

Rumahnya dan rumah Tenten berhadapan. Ia sengaja membeli rumah yang berhadapan dengan rumah Tenten agar ia setiap waktu dapat mengawasi Tenten.

Ia menyeringai karena ia melihat Tenten telah terlelap tidur. Tenten lupa menutup tirai tebalnya sehingga ia bisa melihat Tenten walaupun agar buram karena pintu geser kacanya hanya ditutupi tirai tipis putih yang tembus pandang. Kadang tirai putih itu tersingkap akibat ulah angin yang datang dari pintu beranda yang terbuka sedikit. Lampu kamarnya pun diredupkan oleh Tenten.

Lelaki yang merupakan _stalker_ Tenten sejak Tenten masih bersekolah di sekolah swasta menengah keatas, turun dengan mulus dari berandanya dengan bantuan berpegangan dengan pagar balkonnya. Ia mendarat dengan baik tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Ia berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya, memanjat pagar betonnya, kemudian melompat keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa menimbulkan suara. Saat itu daerah perumahan mereka sunyi senyap. Kalaupun ada suara, palingan hanya suara jangkrik dan suara angin malam yang berhembus.

Lelaki itu berjalan memotong jalan besar yang sepi itu menuju rumah Tenten. Ia memanjat pagar rumah Tenten, berdiri di atas pagar beton rumah Tenten. Ia memandang ke atas, tepatnya kepada balkon kamar Tenten yang berada di depan matanya bila ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

Lelaki itu melompat, tangannya menangkap salah satu teralis besi pagar balkon kamar Tenten, kemudian mengangkat badannya ke atas sampai ia tiba di beranda Tenten.

Ia menyeringai karena usahanya naik ke beranda Tenten berhasil dengan lancar tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali.

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu geser balkon yang terbuat dari kaca tebal itu. Ia menggeser perlahan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Itu hanya menimbulkan sedikit suara gesekan pelan saja.

Setelah terbuka, ia menyibak sedikit tirai tipisnya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Tenten. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Tenten tertidur. Ia berdiri diam di dekatnya sambil memberi senyum kepada Tenten yang dalam keadaan terlelap itu.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana panjangnya, mengambil tabung parfum yang isinya bukanlah parfum. Ia menyemprotkan isi dalam tabung parfum itu ke dekat hidung Tenten banyak-banyak sampai akhirnya Tenten benar-benar tertidur pulas. Lebih tepatnya lagi, dibius.

Ya, itu obat bius.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuh Tenten menggunakan kedua tangannya, menggendongnya di kedua tangannya. Rambut coklat gelap Tenten yang panjang terjuntai bebas ke bawah dan wajahnya sedikit terdongak akibat posisi gendongan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu membuat kedua tangan Tenten terkalung di lehernya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju balkon, melompat turun dari balkon dengan mulus dan hanya menimbulkan sedikit suara pelan saja, kemudian melompat ke atas pagar. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menjaga keseimbangan, kemudian melompat turun dari pagar dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Tenten diculik.

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Redemption= :**

.

.

.

"Um... umh...!" Tenten mengernyit berkali-kali. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya masih mengabur, sehingga ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Uhh... eh?" Tenten melihat dirinya duduk di atas kursi dan kedua tangannya diikat di belakang kursi. Di atasnya disinari oleh seberkas cahaya lampu dan menerangi satu tempat saja, yaitu tempat dimana ia duduk dan sekitar bangkunya. Sisanya, gelap. Tak kelihatan apa-apa.

Ia melihat dirinya masih memakai gaun tidurnya. Tenten menyapu pandangan ke sekitar.

"Ini dimana?" gumamnya, gundah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di tempat entah dimana ini. Yang hanya ia ingat adalah setelah mandi, ia menikmati beberapa potong dan _cup _kue yang ia beli, kemudian ia bergelung dalam selimut dan setelah itu ia tertidur. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat... atau lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu, kapan ia bisa sampai di tempat aneh seperti ini.

"Tenten..."

Tenten tersentak mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar seksi. Dari suaranya, yang menyebut namanya tadi pastilah laki-laki. Tapi ia tak tahu dimana orangnya karena asal suaranya berada di sisi tempat yang gelap, tak diterangi oleh lampu.

"Selamat datang kembali, sayangku."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_**A/N: Yah, yang jelas, setelah SasuTen, akan ada lagi chapter dengan bercharakan Tenten x chara cowok. Tetapi bukan Neji, ya. Neji udah terlalu mainstream. :3**_

_**Natsu –bisa dikatakan- sangat mendukung hubungan Tenten dengan chara cowok yang bernamakan Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna no Sasori, Yahiko (Pain Tendou), Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Nagato, Uchiha Izuna –karena dia sama kerennya dengan Sasuke-, dll (pokoknya chara cowok keren) :3**_

_**Neji memang cowok cool, tetapi rambutnya... TT^TT Natsu termasuk cewek yang kurang tertarik sama cowok yang rambutnya panjang kayak Neji. Kalau Nagato, masih mendingan lah. Neji? TT^TT –jangan tersinggung ya, Neji FG *eyelashes*-**_

_**Kira-kira, Tenten akan dipasangkan dengan cowok-cowok tadi. :3 Tapi akan Natsu seleksi dulu. Natsu udah kebanyakan ngutang FanFic MC. Soalnya, kalau buatnya OS, rada-rada gak puas. Kalau gak puas, pastinya OS itu ada beribu-ribu kata. ._. Makanya, susah juga.**_

_**Karena Natsu terlalu bodoh:**_

"_**Astaga! Gue ngutang banyak FanFic MC! Apalagi gegara kurikulum sialan ini, tugas bejibun benerr! Kenapa gue masih sempet-sempetnya molor!? OH ASTAGAY! Gue belon nyusun jadwal sehari-hari!"**_

_**Natsu bingung kayak orang bloon. –emang dasarnya ni makhluk bloon-**_

_**Maaf ya, untuk kalian yang nunggu lama lanjutan chapter FanFic Natsu yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. TT^TT Otak Natsu dari dulu korslet dan belum direparasi di bengkel –alias belum ada ide-. Maaf juga karena words chapter ini pendek. Natsu usahakan akan lebih panjang di chapter selanjutnya. m_ _m **_

_**Beribu-ribu maaf karena banyak ngutang FanFic dan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mau membaca, mengkritik, maupun memfave FanFic-FanFic Natsu. ^-^V**_

_**Thank you for my best friend. She was a Fanficcer, too. My loli sista, I love you so much. Hug and smile for you.**_

_**Mind To Review?**_


	2. Bloody Picture of The Past Tragedy

"_Setiap kita melangkah, pastilah ada bayangan. Setiap waktu melangkah maju, pastilah bayangan masih mengikuti. Bayangan masa lalu. Bayangan itu terus mengikuti kita seakan terus-menerus mengejar kita tanpa letih. Namun, kata 'seakan' itu akan jadi kenyataan di abad ini, waktu ini..."_

**Redemption**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Tragedy / Horror / Romance**

**{Uchiha Sasuke x Tenten}**

**.**

**A/N: Natsu minta sumbangan ide untuk FanFic **_**Redemption **_**ini. Tapi harus dengan tema tentang **_**Redemption**_** (penebusan). Kalian mau Tenten dengan chara apa? Natsu buatkan. Tapi harus dengan syarat yang tadi Natsu katakan dan dengan chara cowok yang jarang dipasangkan dengan Tenten. **

**Kalau menurut Natsu, mendingan sama cowok-cowok ini aja:**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Yahiko**

**Uzumaki Nagato**

**Kan kayaknya mantap tuh kalau Tenten dengan cowok-cowok ganteng. :3 Kebanyakan rambut merah, ya... SasoNaGaa itu kan chara cowok keren.**

**Tapi Natsu tidak menerima Neji atau Lee disini. Maaf ya... :)**

**Chapter ini dipublish sekaligus dengan chapter pertama karena setelah selesai membuat chapter pertama, Natsu langsung membuat chapter kedua.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 120+ years old (hanya untuk sementara, usianya sekarang adalah 24 tahun)**

**Nohara Tenten: 21 years old **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My second fict SasuTen. :D Don't like? Just don't read it. Simple, right? I need your structure, not a uncouth flame. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax, because I'm was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: Full of Warning (yang paling utama, gore!)**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Ini dimana?" gumamnya, gundah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di tempat entah dimana ini. Yang hanya ia ingat adalah setelah mandi, ia menikmati beberapa potong dan cup kue yang ia beli, kemudian ia bergelung dalam selimut dan setelah itu ia tertidur. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat... atau lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu, kapan ia bisa sampai di tempat aneh seperti ini._

"_Tenten..."_

_Tenten tersentak mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar seksi. Dari suaranya, yang menyebut namanya tadi pastilah laki-laki. Tapi ia tak tahu dimana orangnya karena asal suaranya berada di sisi tempat yang gelap, tak diterangi oleh lampu._

"_Selamat datang kembali, sayangku."_

**.**

**II. Bloody Picture of The Past Tragedy**

_Paris, in stalker's house_

_Apa? Selamat datang kembali?_, Tenten mengernyit bingung.

"S-Siapa kau!? Mau apa kau!?" Tenten berseru ke sekeliling ruangan agar suaranya terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya yang entah berada di sebelah mana dalam kegelapan itu.

"Aku tahu kau sudah lupa akan suaraku."

"Memangnya kau ini siapa!? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

"Tetapi kau masih tetap pemberani seperti dulu."

"AKU BILANG, TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!" Tenten mulai terbakar emosi.

Tenten menoleh ke depannya, mendengar suara yang seperti seseorang sedang melangkah mendekatinya. Ia menajamkan pandangannya kepada seorang lelaki yang perlahan keluar dari kegelapan itu, mendekatinya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu." Tenten mengerutkan kening.

Lelaki berambut _emo raven _dengan mata _onyx_ itu tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia berkata, "Kau akan mengenaliku."

"Tidak, aku tak tahu kau siapa."

"Kau akan mengenaliku."

"Aku belum pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya."

Lelaki itu diam dengan pandangan datar. Lelaki itu telah berdiri tegap di depannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi Tenten yang sedang mendongakkan wajahnya untuk membalas pandangannya.

Tenten mencoba menggali ingatannya kembali, namun nihil. Ia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki yang ia tak tahu namanya itu. Bahkan ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Ia memang benar-benar tak ingat –lebih tepatnya, tak tahu- siapa orang itu.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah menyentuhkan tangannya ke dagu Tenten, mengelus pipinya menggunakan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kelembutan pipimu."

Kerutan di dahi Tenten semakin bertambah. _Apa yang dia maksud?_

"Kau tetap manis seperti dulu."

_Seperti dulu, katanya?_, Tenten semakin bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Beruntung karena kita berdua mendapatkan kesempatan dari Tuhan dan kita dapat bertemu kembali."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Bahkan ia baru pertama kali mendengar nama lelaki itu.

Eh?

Uchiha Sasuke?

Tenten terbelalak sebentar, kemudian kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Ia semakin bertambah bingung dan haus akan rasa penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kau mempermainkanku?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Tenten mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke sambil tertawa tak percaya. "Mana mungkin kau seorang bangsawan perancis zaman dulu."

"Dulu aku memang seorang bangsawan."

Tenten mengedutkan bibir sambil mengerutkan kening, kaget bercampur heran. Ia kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi itu dulu." Tambahnya.

Tenten menahan tawanya yang hampir lolos keluar. _Orang ini pasti sedang bergurau._

Tenten sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai pengakuan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke? Dia? Si bangsawan kejam zaman sebelum masuk masa _rennaissance_? Fakta dalam sejarah yang ia pelajari di waktu masa sekolah adalah Uchiha Sasuke sudah tewas dulu sekali. Uchiha Sasuke dihukum mati memakai pisau _guilottine_ yang dipakai untuk memenggal kepala _Marie Antoinette _dan _Louis XVI_. Oh, astaga, menggelikan!

"_Monsieur_?" Tenten tersenyum geli. "Uchiha Sasuke? Dia sudah meninggal sejak dulu sekali!"

Tenten terkikik geli. Ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar bahwa ada Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di hadapannya? Setelah ini ia akan menceritakan pengalaman bertemu 'Uchiha Sasuke' kepada Rin.

_Astaga, ada saja orang kurang kerjaan yang mengaku-ngaku seorang Uchiha!_, batinnya sambil menahan golakan tawanya.

"Kau boleh tertawa sekarang." Sasuke menarik perlahan salah satu ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringaian. "Karena yang akan tertawa adalah aku."

Melihat seringaian dan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Tenten terdiam.

"Nohara? Hah, nama murahan yang kau dapat darimana itu? Dari saudara palsumu yang bernama Nohara Rin?" Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tenten tersinggung. Nama dan saudaranya sedang dilecehkan orang tak jelas di depannya! Beraninya dia!

"Akan ada baiknya namamu adalah Uchiha Tenten. Sebuah fortuna karena kau memakai nama aslimu, Tenten."

Dahi Tenten berkedut, memperlihatkan urat merahnya. "Apa katamu? Lalu, orang sinting mana yang di malam hari seperti ini membawa seorang gadis ke sarang gelapnya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu!? Gila kah kau?"

"Ternyata kau ingat dengan nama aslimu dulu."

"Nama 'Tenten' itu diambil dari nama seorang putri bangsawan perancis dulu! Ayah ibuku menamaiku dengan Putri Tenten karena mereka berharap aku dapat seelok dan seberani dia setelah besar!" Tenten ingin sekali meninju orang kurang ajar yang masih memberikan seringai kecil di depannya.

"Lalu, apakah kau pernah melihat seperti apa _Tenten Jean Marionetta?_"

"Kalau itu aku tak tahu! Soalnya lukisan-lukisan, puri megahnya, dan potret-potretnya sudah hancur sewaktu Putri Tenten tewas diracun oleh seorang juru masak yang tak waras!"

"Apa?" Sasuke memberinya pandangan tajam, kedua ujung alisnya menurun dengan tajam. Tenten tertegun. "Diracun oleh seorang juru masak?"

Tenten dengan takut-takut, mengangguk. Tiba-tiba lelaki di depannya menjadi seram.

"Tenten sama sekali TIDAK PERNAH diracuni oleh juru masak di purinya dan itu BUKANLAH fakta yang sebenarnya!" Sasuke menekankan nadanya di kata 'tidak pernah' dan 'bukanlah'.

"Mana kutahu! Tanya saja sana sama ahli sejarah!" Tenten merasa sedang disalahkan oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak terima. Kenapa malah dirinya yang disalah-salahkan?

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa ahli sejarah dan pemerintah perancis itu menutup-nutupi fakta yang sebenarnya dari seluruh dunia." geramnya.

Tenten keki, apa-apaan sih orang di depannya ini? Pertama, dia membawanya ke tempat entah dimana dan entah sejak kapan orang itu membawanya kesini. Kedua, dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, sang bangsawan kejam yang telah mati bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ketiga, dia mengata-ngatai marganya dan saudaranya. Dan yang keempat, dia tiba-tiba marah karena mendengar bahwa di sejarah, _Tenten Jean Marionetta_, sang putri bangsawan _Allastore _yang kaya raya, baik hati, pemberani, dan selalu siap untuk mati itu, diracuni oleh juru masaknya di purinya.

Apakah lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah orang tak waras?

"Apa yang kau ketahui lagi tentang sejarahmu?" tanyanya dengan nada menahan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Apa maksudmu sejak tadi, sih? Sejarahku? Aku hanya warga perancis yang biasa-biasa saja! Hanya namaku saja yang meniru dengan nama putri bangsawan perancis!"

"Persetan dengan itu, apa yang kau ketahui lagi tentang _**Tenten Jean Marionetta**_?" tanya Sasuke dengan menekankan nadanya pada nama sang putri bangsawan.

Tenten mencoba sabar menghadapi lelaki sinting di depannya ini.

"Putri Tenten diceritakan di sejarah bahwa ia adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang kaya raya, baik hati, pemberani, selalu siap untuk mati kapan saja, tetapi dibenci oleh seluruh rakyat perancis karena suatu hal. Ia tetap tabah karena banyak orang yang berencana untuk membunuhnya. Beruntung karena ia dapat selamat dari maut berkali-kali. Tetapi akhirnya ia berhasil dibunuh oleh seorang juru masak yang tak waras dengan cara memberi racun ke makan malamnya sewaktu sang ayah dan sang ibu sedang ada urusan di luar perancis. Juru masak itu tak waras akibat tekanan mental yang terlalu berat setelah terbunuhnya istri tercintanya sewaktu revolusi perancis yang banyak memakan korban jiwa. Kabarnya, revolusi perancis itu dimulai oleh Ayah Ibu Putri Tenten. Namun karena Ayah Ibunya terlalu tangguh untuk dibunuh, mereka mensasarkan rencana mereka kepada sang putri. Itu juga perlu berkali-kali menyusun rencana untuk membunuhnya. Tapi akhirnya berhasil dibunuh dan Ayah Ibu Putri Tenten terpuruk oleh kematiannya. Sehingga mereka berdua memilih untuk bunuh diri bersama para dayang-dayang mereka, penasehat, dan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Hanya itu yang sejarah beritahukan kepada seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Disana tertulis, karena sejarah tentang Putri Tenten telah ditutup-tutupi oleh masyarakat perancis di masa itu. Jadi sampai sekarang belum ketahuan secara seluruhnya tentang Putri Tenten."

"APA?!" Sasuke terbelalak marah sambil menggertakkan giginya. Wajahnya memerah akibat menahan amarah. Kedua tinjunya terkepal.

Tenten refleks memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit karena tiba-tiba lelaki di depannya semakin menyeramkan setelah mendengar ulasan sejarah darinya. Hei, ia tidak berbohong. Memang di sejarah, hanya itu saja yang diceritakan.

"Pembual busuk..." geramnya. Kepalan tangannya bergetar. "Mereka memutar-balikkan fakta."

"Sebentar... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kau ini kenapa, sih?" Tenten lebih memilih untuk bertanya kepada lelaki yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tenten..." panggilnya sambil menatap tajam kepadanya.

Tenten meneguk ludah, "Y-Yaa...?"

"Apakah di sejarahnya, ditulis pula bahwa _Tenten Jean Marionetta _mempunyai hubungan dengan _Uchiha Sasuke_?"

Tenten menggeleng, "Di sejarah, tak ada hubungannya dengan _Tenten Jean Marionetta _dan _Uchiha Sasuke_."

"BANGSAT BUSUK!" bentaknya, tiba-tiba. Tenten terlonjak kaget.

"Hei! Ini bukan salahku! Sejarah yang berkata begitu, aku hanya mengulasnya kembali untukmu!"

"Bukan kau yang kusalahkan..." Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat sampai dahinya berkerut sebelum ia membuka matanya kembali. "Tetapi mereka yang telah memutar-balikkan fakta."

"Lalu? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, sih? Kau ini aneh sekali!"

"Ceritakan kepadaku sejarah tentang _Uchiha Sasuke_."

Tenten menghela napas, mencoba sabar. Sebelumnya ia mengambil napas panjang untuk menceritakannya kepada lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"_Sir Uchiha Sasuke _ adalah seorang bangsawan yang kaya raya, namun mempunyai sifat kejam sekali. Ia dibenci oleh semua orang. Ia senang mengoleksi darah banyak orang. Bahkan, warna merah di lukisan-lukisan yang semuanya adalah lukisan-lukisan potret dirinya adalah dari darah manusia. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah ia bunuh untuk kesenangan pribadinya itu. Menurutnya, '_nyawa semua orang adalah hak milikku'_. Karena tak tahan oleh kekejamannya, masyarakat perancis berbondong-bondong menyeretnya keluar dari puri mansionnya yang megah dan memenggalnya menggunakan pisau _guilottine_. Hanya itu yang sejarah beritahu kepada seluruh dunia. Karena sejarahnya dilupakan dengan cepat oleh para masyarakat perancis zaman itu karena setelah menghukum matinya, mereka sudah tak peduli lagi dengan itu. Mereka anggap itu hanya hal yang tak berguna untuk terus mengingatnya. Sama seperti nyamuk yang dibunuh, kemudian dilupakan dengan cepat karena tak berguna untuk terus diingat dan dipikirkan."

"BRENGSEK!"

Tenten kembali terlonjak oleh bentakan Sasuke setelah ia menceritakan sejarah _Sir Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Mereka..." Napas Sasuke terengah-engah akibat amarah yang benar-benar berada di puncaknya. "Mereka memutar-balikkan fakta tentang kematianku."

"Hah?" Tenten mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu sejak tadi, sih!? Jangan membuatku takut! Jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai arwah bangsawan itu, dong!"

"Baiklah..." Sasuke menutup matanya dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tenang. Tenten terkesiap melihatnya yang tadi masih menyeramkan, mendadak menjadi tenang. "Sekarang, giliranku yang bercerita."

"Apa?"

Sasuke berjongkok di depannya, mendongak menatapnya disertai senyuman lembut.

"Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari _Sir Uchiha Sasuke_, sang bangsawan yang dibenci banyak orang." Sasuke mendengus saat mengucapkan kata 'dibenci banyak orang'.

"Reinkar... apa tadi?" Tenten merasa ada yang salah dari alat pendengarannya.

"Reinkarnasi." Jelasnya, lagi. "Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari _Uchiha Sasuke_."

"Reinkarnasi Uchiha-... APAA?!" Tenten terbelalak sambil menganga lebar. Reinkarnasi... dari si bangsawan dulu? Reinkarnasi? Apa memang benar ada yang namanya 'reinkarnasi' di dunia ini?

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda, kan!?" Tenten masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Sedetik kemudian, rasa takut merambati seluruh persendian tubuhnya sampai seluruh tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Sedangkan kau adalah reinkarnasi dari _Tenten Jean Marionetta_."

Tenten terbelalak lebar, "Apa...?"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"K-Kau pasti sedang bergurau! Iya, kan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana tampang mereka berdua! Seluruh dunia saja sama sekali tidak tahu!"

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa pemerintah perancis yang sekarang menutup-nutupinya dari seluruh dunia dan menyimpan lukisan potret kami juga semua barang yang berhubungan dengan kami dari mata dan telinga di seluruh dunia."

"KAU JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH!" sebenarnya Tenten takut dan emosi.

"Baiklah, akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu, album foto kita berdua." Sasuke berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju sisi gelap ruangan yang tak diterangi cahaya lampu.

"Hei, kau pasti bercanda! Kau pasti hanya bercanda! Sekarang _april fool_, kan? Hei, berhenti! Aah...! Aku tak mau lihat! Kau pasti hanya ingin membodoh-bodohiku! Ya, yaa! Leluconmu lucu sekali. _April fool_ yang menyenangkan! Karena itu, lepaskan aku dari kursi sial ini!" Tenten memaksakan untuk tertawa. Ia berkeringat dingin. Ia lari dari kenyataan yang –mungkin- akan diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke sebentar lagi.

Terdengar suara seperti laci yang dibuka dan laci yang ditutup dari depannya pada sisi gelap ruangan. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah album foto besar yang telah usang.

Sasuke berjongkok di depannya, kemudian menaruh album itu di atas kedua paha Tenten.

"Pasang matamu baik-baik dan lihatlah dalam diam." Katanya, tajam. Tatapannya seakan menusuk ke dalam bola mata Tenten.

Tenten terdiam. Ia berdegup kencang sekali. Entah apakah suara degupan jantungnya terdengar oleh Sasuke atau tidak. Ia berkeringat dingin.

_Ini pasti lelucon april fool, kan?_, batinnya, masih tidak mau memercayainya. Pada kenyataannya, hari ini bukanlah awal bulan april.

Sasuke membuka halaman pertama album itu.

Tenten terbelalak. Sasuke menyeringai.

Ia sama sekali tak mau memercayai matanya. Tetapi setelah mengerjap berkali-kali, semuanya sama saja.

Yang terlihat adalah selembar foto tua berwarna –walaupun warnanya masih belum tebal- dengan objek fotonya adalah dua orang lawan jenis disana. Dua orang itu... sangat mirip dengan dirinya dan lelaki di depannya ini. Di foto itu, seorang wanita muda berambut coklat panjang yang disanggul cantik dengan hiasan renda dan bunga pada rambut, poni dan, sanggulannya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun panjang yang indah berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan bahu mungilnya dan belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat. Wanita itu duduk di atas kursi di sebelah meja kecil berbentuk bundar yang diatasnya ada teko teh yang cantik, tempat gula, dan sebuah vas bunga _dandelion_ terletak manis disana. Wanita itu duduk dengan posisi tangan memegang cangkir dan tatakan cangkir teh dan seperti hendak ingin meminum teh dalam cangkir itu.

Kemudian, pria muda itu berdiri tegap di sebelah sang wanita. Memakai setelan jas klasik yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah. Tangan kirinya yang memakai sarung tangan putih berada di atas bahu kanan sang wanita. Rambutnya _emo raven _dengan poninya menutupi dahinya, sama seperti model rambut lelaki di hadapannya sekarang.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum lembut ke depan.

Mereka berdua sangat mirip dengan dirinya dan lelaki di hadapannya sekarang.

Foto itu... usang dan terlihat sudah tua. Seperti sudah bertahun-tahun disimpan dalam album.

Sasuke membalikkan halamannya lagi. Disana ada potret mereka berdua lagi. Sang wanita sungguh terlihat cantik dan manis dan sang lelaki terlihat sangat tampan dan sangat gagah. Ada potret yang memperlihatkan sang wanita mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang pria, sedangkan sang pria melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping sang wanita. Wanita itu tingginya hanya mencapai leher sang pria.

Sasuke membalikkan halamannya lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sampai halaman itu dibalik ke halaman yang mendekati halaman terakhir.

Tenten tidak bisa mencegah lolosnya pekikan kaget saat melihat potret di halaman tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ini adalah potret yang kuambil setelah aku membantai seluruh masyarakat perancis yang menonton pelaksanaan hukuman matimu."

"Ya... Tuhan..." lirihnya.

Di potret tersebut, memperlihatkan banyak kepala-kepala orang dengan model rambut khas orang perancis zaman dulu dan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Kepala-kepala itu berserakan di dekat alat pemenggal berlumuran darah yang disebut _guilottine_.

Tenten gemetar ketakutan. Potret itu bahkan ternodai oleh sedikit percikan darah pekat yang sudah lama sekali melekat disana.

Tenten hampir ingin menangis karena melihat potret seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya dengan kepala yang terpenggal dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang panjang, terpotong pendek sebatas irisan pada kepalanya itu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang... dengan mata tertutup rapat seakan sedang tidur siang. Bibir yang membentuk garis lurus yang tegas, mencerminkan rasa keberanian dari wajah cantiknya itu. Lagi-lagi potret itu sedikit terpercik oleh noda darah di sudut fotonya.

Sasuke meraih dagu Tenten agar mereka saling berpandangan. Tenten memandangnya dengan takut dan rasa tak menyangka akan apa yang tadi ia lihat. Sasuke memandangnya dengan datar.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ceritaku, aku akan mengulang kembali dari awal. Cerita tentang kita."

.

**TBC**

.

_**A/N: Untuk chapter besok, full of tiga dibuat langsung setelah chapter dua ini selesai. Jadi jangan kaget ya kalau chapter tiga disusul berbarengan dengan chapter satu dan dua. ^^V Yahh... beginilah Natsu.**_

_**Ada yang tahu guilottine? Kalau udah tahu, jadi lebih gampang untuk mendapat bayangan dari chapter besok. Untuk yang belum tahu, lebih baik search di google. Banyak cari informasi tentang pisau guilottine dari perancis dan siapa saja yang telah dihukum mati menggunakan pisau itu. **_

_**Ingat! Harus dicari, lho! Karena ini memang penting sekali agar kalian mendapat bayangan yang jelas untuk chapter besok!**_

_**Chapter kemarin adalah "A Beginning of The Nightmarish" yang artinya "Permulaan dari sebuah Mimpi Buruk". Chapter sekarang adalah "Bloody Picture of The Past Tragedy" yang artinya "Potret Tragedi Masa Lalu Berdarah". Judul FanFic ini adalah "Redemption" yang artinya "Penebusan".**_

_**Hehe, nyambung gak nama-nama itu dengan jalan cerita ini? *nyengir kuda***_

_**Ah au ah, terang, broh!**_

_**Izinkan Natsu menyanyikan satu lagu untuk lebih mendekatkan diri Natsu kepada para readers sekalian! Maupun itu silent readers atau apalah itu namanya. –malas mikir-**_

'_**Potong bebek angsa... masak di kuali. Jomblo udah lama, nyesek tiap hari. Galau kesini... galau kesana, lalalalalalalalalaa~'**_

_**:'v Dapet dari grup fp di facebook.**_

_**Mind To Review?**_


	3. Return To The Past Tragedy

"_Setiap kita melangkah, pastilah ada bayangan. Setiap waktu melangkah maju, pastilah bayangan masih mengikuti. Bayangan masa lalu. Bayangan itu terus mengikuti kita seakan terus-menerus mengejar kita tanpa letih. Namun, kata 'seakan' itu akan jadi kenyataan di abad ini, waktu ini..."_

** Redemption **

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Tragedy / Horror / Romance**

**{Uchiha Sasuke x Tenten}**

**.**

**A/N: Kembali lagi kepada author gila namun gokilnya pingin nyemplung ke W(orld)C(up) ini... Natsu! (SFX: Wuuuuu...)**

**Inilah chapter tiganya! Masih dengan chara SasuTen! Kita simpan dulu Neji di kulkas! –minta dihajar-**

**Udah baca di wikipedia atau media-media lain tentang Guilottine? Udah lihat gambar pisaunya kayak gimana dan lukisan ilustrasi hukuman mati **_**Marie Antoinette **_**dan **_**Louis XVI**_**? –bener gak sih namanya?-**

**Kalau udah, gampang dong nangkep cerita ini! *nyengir kambing***

**Terserah kalian aja sih... mau liat di YouTube tentang guilottine. Asal tahan rasa ngeri aja ya. Tenang! Alat hukum mati itu udah dikecam oleh pemerintah karena tidak berperikemanusiaan, kok! Sekarang sih udah gak dipake lagi dan disimpan di museum. –jangan-jangan arwahnya Marie sama suaminya gentayangan di museum gegara pisau yang memenggal mereka ada disana?-**

**Apa di museum **_**Madame Tussauds **_**–bener gak sih tulisannya?- ada sebuah patung atau sesuatu apalah itu namanya –malas mikir- yang menggambarkan saat-saat hukuman mati Marie dan suaminya? Katanya, sih, ada. Natsu udah cari-cari di YouTube, ketemu, kok. Tapi yang ketemunya cuma tumpukan kepala-kepala –tentunya bo'ongan- yang terpenggal.**

**Pokoknya cari sebanyak-banyaknya deh tentang itu! Disarankan juga pas nyari-nyari informasi tentang guilottine, jangan sendirian. Ditemenin aja sama temen, saudara, atau keluarga. Kalau Natsu, sih, ditemenin sama si meong alias Zoe Sanchez. :3**

**Biasanya, kalo orang baca FanFic kayak gini sambil denger lagu klasik. Tapi Natsu malah nulis ini sambil denger lagu Selena Gomez – Off The Chain. :v –gak nyambung-**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 120+ years old (hanya untuk sementara, usianya sekarang adalah 24 tahun)**

**Nohara Tenten: 21 years old **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My second fict SasuTen. :D Don't like? Just don't read it. Simple, right? I need your structure, not a uncouth flame. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax, because I'm was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: Full of Warning (yang paling utama, gore!)**

**.**

_**Saran dari Natsu adalah... dengarkan lagu Moonlight Sonata Beethoven sambil membaca pertengahan dari chap ini –singkatnya, bagian pentingnya-**__. __**Banyak di YouTube. Kalian download aja lagunya –kalau berkenan-, supaya kalian bisa meresapi cerita ini. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Balasan Review:**_

**Siskap906: Horeeee! Ada yang jadi suka sama SasuTen! XD Natsu bahagia banget! Dukung terus **_**Redemption**_** bersama SasuTen! XD**

**Venz-chan: Western? Begitukah? –baru nyadar- yup, makanya, Natsu berniat untuk memperbanyak pair jarang ini! Hu'um! Tenten pasti sangaaaaaaat cantik dengan rambut digerai! Iya, reinkarnasi. Ide FanFic ini sebenarnya berawal dari mimpi Natsu yang alurnya sama dengan cerita **_**Redemption **_**bagian SasuTen. Di mimpi Natsu, alur cerita sama seperti ini dengan pair GaaTen. Tetapi GaaTen akan muncul setelah bagian SasuTen dan masih di dalam fict **_**Redemption**_** dengan tema **_**Penebusan **_**ini. Tentu jalan ceritanya berbeda dengan yang SasuTen. :3 Iyaaa! Bayangin deh sepuas-puasnya! SasuTen cinta-cintaan begitu... SPROOT! *langsung nosebleed* -mikir apaan luh?- Yap, inilah chap tiganya! Semoga terhibur!**

_**.**_

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

_Tenten hampir ingin menangis karena melihat potret seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya dengan kepala yang terpenggal dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang panjang, terpotong pendek sebatas irisan pada kepalanya itu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang... dengan mata tertutup rapat seakan sedang tidur siang. Bibir yang membentuk garis lurus yang tegas, mencerminkan rasa keberanian dari wajah cantiknya itu. Lagi-lagi potret itu sedikit terpercik oleh noda darah di sudut fotonya._

_Sasuke meraih dagu Tenten agar mereka saling berpandangan. Tenten memandangnya dengan takut dan rasa tak menyangka akan apa yang tadi ia lihat. Sasuke memandangnya dengan datar._

"_Dengarkan baik-baik ceritaku, aku akan mengulang kembali dari awal. Cerita tentang kita."_

**.**

**III. Return To The Past Tragedy**

_Flashback of several last year..._

"_Sasuke..."_

_Yang merasa dipanggil namanya oleh seorang wanita cantik di depan pintu kamarnya, menoleh dari keasyikannya menulis sesuatu di atas secarik perkamen._

_Sir Uchiha Sasuke, sang bangsawan kaya raya, tersenyum lembut kepadanya._

"_Hello, mademoisselle. Bosan di sarangmu?"_

_Tenten Jean Marionetta Allastore, sang wanita putri dari sepasang suami istri bangsawan Allastore, memberinya delikan kesal. Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum kembali beralih kepada perkamennya. Ia sedang duduk di bangku berbantalkan kain merah marun yang lembut, menulis di atas meja kerjanya._

_Tenten menghampiri sang lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya, "Kamu sedang apa?"_

"_Menulis." Jawabnya, santai._

"_Aku tahu itu. Tapi menulis apa?"_

_Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus menulis di atas perkamen menggunakan pena yang ujung penanya tajam dan terlumuri tinta hitam. _

_Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Tenten melihatnya sendiri ke perkamen tersebut. Setelah membaca beberapa saat, ia mengernyit._

"_Kamu mendapat surat protes atas membunuh orang lagi dari pemerintah?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk._

"_Astaga, Sasuke, kenapa kamu masih saja melaksanakan hobi kejimu itu?" Tenten menghela napas._

"_Aku kehabisan cat untuk lukisanku."_

"_Sehingga kamu membunuh orang untuk itu?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk._

"_Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak memakai darah manusia pada lukisanmu! Kamu bisa dihukum mati dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu!"_

"_Dear, aku sudah menahan nafsuku, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak tahan."_

"_Kamu harus hidup seperti orang normal, dear. Cat lukis warna merah ada banyak di negara ini, kamu mengerti?"_

"_Aku lebih suka warna besi dari darah pada lukisan-lukisanku, karena unik." Sasuke malah nyengir._

_Tenten mencubit pinggang Sasuke sambil mengedutkan bibir._

_Sasuke sedikit tersentak sambil meringis, "Aah... sakit."_

"_Turuti apa kata-kataku! Dengar, tidak?" Tenten terus mencubit pinggang, kemudian berpindah ke perut, punggung, pipi, serta punggung._

_Sasuke meringis sakit juga geli, "Hei, hentikan. Aah... hentikan, dear."_

"_Kamu dengar atau tidak?"_

"_Aku... ahhk... dengar."_

"_Kamu turuti apa kata-kataku tadi atau tidak?"_

"_Aku turuti, dear. Sekarang, hentikan. Sakit, dear."_

"_Benar?"_

"_Aku bersumpah!"_

_Tenten tersenyum. Ia melepaskan serangan-serangan cubitannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas lega._

"_Lalu, kamu simpan dimana mayat-mayat orang yang kamu bunuh?"_

"_Di ruang penyimpanan peti mati, di bawah tanah dekat penjara bawah tanah."_

"_Cepat kamu kubur mereka secara layak. Kalau tidak, nanti kena batunya, lho!"_

"_Nanti saja. Lagipula mereka sedang sibuk urusannya masing-masing di alam abadi sana."_

"_Tetap tidak bisa!" Tenten menjitak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke meringis._

"_Kamu seperti anak kecil tidak bisa diatur, ya!" omelnya. Sasuke meringis._

"_Ya, aku mengerti. Akan kukubur mereka."_

"_Nah, itu baru bagus." Tenten tersenyum._

_Sasuke meliriknya, kemudian menarik pinggul Tenten agar mendekat kepadanya sambil memutar tubuhnya sendiri menghadapnya. Tenten diam saja. Sasuke mendudukannya pada kedua pahanya, mengatur posisi duduknya agar menyamping, kemudian mentolehkan wajahnya agar mereka berdua saling berpandangan._

_Tenten tersenyum lembut, "Dasar bayi nakal."_

_Sasuke menyeringai, "Dan kamu yang akan mengaturku."_

_Mereka saling mempertemukan bibir mereka satu sama lain, saling melumat bibir lawan jenisnya hingga menimbulkan decapan khas dari ciuman mereka berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kedua orang tuaku menentang hubungan kita berdua. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Tenten kepada kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, pada waktu minum teh ruang santai di kediaman Uchiha._

_Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyesapi rasa teh hangatnya dengan tenang, kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas tatakan di atas meja._

"_Kita tetap jalani hubungan kita untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka menentang hubungan kita."_

"_Tetapi bagaimana bila aku sudah tidak boleh pergi ke rumahmu lagi, dear?"_

"_Aku akan pergi ke rumahmu dan bicara kepada mereka atau kamu tinggal saja disini tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."_

_Tenten terkesiap sebentar melihat Sasuke begitu tenangnya mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus-lurus kepadanya._

"_T-Tunggu... itu merupakan dua pilihan yang menurutku agak frontal."_

"_Tak ada jalan lain. Itu adalah dua jalan yang termudah."_

"_Apa masih ada lagi yang lain?"_

"_Sebenarnya, ada."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kita menikah diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan kamu tinggal disini dengan status sebagai istriku dengan nama 'Uchiha Tenten'."_

_Tenten spontan langsung merona merah. Sasuke terkekeh sambil menyeringai._

"_Kenapa pilihanmu berani benar, sih!?"_

"_Lho, aku hanya memberikan kamu pilihan termudah."_

"_Kamu harus berhati-hati setiap bertindak, dear. Kamu tahu, kan, kalau kamu dibenci banyak orang kecuali aku dan keluargamu?" Tenten menatapnya dengan serius sekaligus cemas._

"_Jangan cemaskan itu. Aku tidak selemah yang kamu pikirkan. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka yang membenciku." Sasuke kembali menyesapi tehnya._

"_Tapi..."_

_Tenten tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi saat melihat tatapan bersungguh-sungguh Sasuke ditengah Sasuke meminum tehnya. Itu artinya, ia tidak punya hak lagi untuk membantahnya kembali._

"_Aku mengerti." Tenten meraih pegangan cangkirnya sendiri, kemudian meneguk tehnya yang mulai dingin._

"_Hn." Sasuke meneguk tehnya sampai habis._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sasuke, dear!" Tenten tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bermain biola di ruang musik pribadinya._

_Sasuke menurunkan penggesek biolanya, berhenti sejenak dari acara bermusiknya._

"_Ada apa?"_

_Tenten berhenti sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke memberinya tatapan aneh._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya, lagi._

"_Coba kamu lihat ke luar jendela, sekarang!"_

_Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum ia menoleh ke luar jendela ruang musiknya._

_Sasuke melihat, ada banyak orang di halaman mansionnya sambil berteriak-teriak memintanya keluar dari mansion diiringi caci-maki kasar. Ada yang membawa spanduk '__**kembalikan nyawa orang terdekat kami yang telah kau bunuh!**__'._

"_Menggelikan." Sasuke memasukkan biolanya ke dalam kotaknya, kemudian melenggang pergi keluar dari ruang musik dengan Tenten yang mengekorinya dari belakang._

"_Begitu banyak manusia yang datang untuk menghajarmu dan kamu masih bisa menimpalinya dengan kata 'menggelikan'?" dengus Tenten._

_Mereka terus berjalan menuju pintu depan. Mereka melewati koridor dengan lukisan-lukisan para anggota Uchiha terdahulu tergantung rapi di dinding disertai papan nama kecil di setiap bawah lukisan-lukisan potret diri itu. Langkah mereka berdua cepat dan lebar langkahnya besar-besar. Rambut coklat Tenten tersanggul cantik dengan hiasan pita rambut berwarna perak putih. _

_Tenten mengenakan gaun berwarna perak putih yang mencapai lututnya. Ia pun mengenakan kaus kaki panjang dari kain tipis tembus pandang berwarna putih dan sepatu hak rendah berwarna perak putih._

_Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas klasik berwarna biru raven dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Rambut emo ravennya dimainkan oleh angin saat berjalan. Mata onyxnya memandang lurus ke depan. Tenten memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dengan sorot mata yang berani._

_Mereka tiba di depan pintu depan. Sasuke membuka pintu dua sisi yang besar dan antik itu. Cahaya matahari di siang hari langsung masuk dan menyinari dalam rumah Sasuke._

"_Itu dia!"_

"_Si manusia iblis!"_

"_Bakar dia!"_

"_Kembalikan nyawa mereka, pelahap maut!"_

_Berbagai cercaan dari para perusuh itu hanya ditanggapi pandangan datar Sasuke yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya._

"_Aah! Si putri dari bangsawan Allastore!"_

"_Dia kekasih si manusia iblis itu!"_

"_Bakar dia pula!"_

"_Beraninya kalian masih santai-santai saja seperti itu!"_

_Tenten memandang mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan sulit untuk ditebak._

_Mereka semua berbondong-bondong menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa-bawa spanduk bertuliskan caci maki kasar untuk Sasuke._

_Perlahan, Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaian._

_Mereka semua serentak berhenti berjalan dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan takut-takut. Mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas... pupil mata onyx Sasuke yang mengecil, seringaian psikopat, air muka yang tak biasa, dan masih dengan posisi seperti tadi... bahkan aura Sasuke mendadak berubah._

_Tenten melirik kepada Sasuke. Tenten sangat sadar bahwa jiwa psikopat Sasuke kembali datang akibat maksud kedatangan para perusuh itu. Tenten sudah terbiasa dengan aura Sasuke yang seperti itu. Tetapi tidak untuk para perusuh itu... mereka takut._

_Ditambah, Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha._

"_Ini bagus sekali." Sasuke terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku mendapat banyak darah untuk lukisanku."_

_Para perusuh itu berkeringat dingin._

"_Kakakku dan para Uchiha terdahulu akan bangga dengan koleksiku."_

_Pemimpin para perusuh itu berbisik kepara orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya, mengisyaratkan untuk lari dari sana dalam hitungan ketiga._

_Jujur, mereka takut dengan Uchiha. Namun dendam akibat kematian orang terdekat mereka yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke maupun para Uchiha-Uchiha terdahulu membuat mereka tak tahan untuk menyeretnya keluar dan menghajarnya beramai-ramai._

_Tanpa diprediksi sama sekali oleh mereka semua, Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri mereka. _

_Naluri mereka berkata... larilah dari sana atau dirimulah yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya._

_Tetapi..._

_**DAP!**_

"_Sasuke!"_

_Mereka terperangah saat mereka hendak angkat kaki dari sana. _

_Sasuke berhenti berlari._

_Tenten menghadang jalannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalanginya._

"_Minggir, dear. Mereka harus dihukum." Sasuke meminta Tenten menyingkir dari jalannya dengan nada datar._

"_Tidak bisa, Sasuke, dear! Hentikan!"_

_Sasuke memandang Tenten dimulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Gaun Tenten robek di bagian paha kanannya akibat berlari dengan langkah terlalu lebar._

"_Tenten, menyingkir dari hadapanku dan masuklah ke rumah untuk mengganti gaunmu dengan yang baru." pintanya, dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima bahwa paha Tenten bagian atas terekspos akibat robekan di gaunnya. Apalagi disaat ramai-ramai seperti ini?_

"_Tidak, Sasuke! Tidak! Kamulah yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam rumah!" Tenten bersikukuh._

"_MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU!" bentakan Sasuke membuat para perusuh tersentak, walaupun bentakan itu tidak ditujukan kepada mereka._

"_TIDAK MAU!" suara Tenten tak kalah kerasnya dengan Sasuke. "AKU TAK MAU KAMU MEMBUNUH ORANG KEMBALI!"_

"_MEREKA SUDAH KURANG AJAR, DEAR!"_

"_AKU TETAP TAK MAU!"_

"_MENYINGKIR, TENTEN!"_

"_KAULAH – YANG – SEHARUSNYA – MENYINGKIR – UCHIHA!"_

_Kedua ujung alis Sasuke menurun tajam. Sorot matanya tajam memandangi Tenten yang memunggunginya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka mendengar kekasih yang sangat dicintainya sampai mati itu memanggilnya dengan 'Uchiha' seakan mereka tidak saling kenal._

"_KAMU SUDAH BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUH ORANG LAGI! KAMU SUDAH BERJANJI KEPADAKU DAN AKU SANGAT BENCI BILA KAMU MELANGGARNYA!"_

_Sasuke terdiam._

"_JUGA KALIAN!" Tenten memandang tajam penuh amarah kepada para perusuh yang berdiri beberapa jarak di depannya. Para perusuh itu tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba sasarannya berpindah kepada mereka._

"_AKU AKAN MEMBENCI KALIAN SAMPAI AKU MATI BILA BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBUNUH UCHIHA SASUKE! AKU AKAN MEMBENCI KALIAN, MERASUKI KALIAN SAMPAI KE SETIAP PERSENDIAN TUBUH KALIAN! DEMI NAMA ALLASTORE, AKU AKAN MEMBENCI KALIAN BILA BERANINYA MEMBUNUH SASUKE!"_

_Para perusuh itu terdiam._

"_PERGI KALIAN!"_

_Mereka mundur beberapa langkah._

_Tenten berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam. Tenten meraih lengan Sasuke kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke diam saja dan membiarkan dirinya diseret ke dalam rumah._

_**BRAK!**_

_Para perusuh itu tersentak kaget saat Tenten membanting pintu rumah Sasuke keras-keras sampai tertutup rapat. Mereka dapat mendengar suara pintu dikunci._

_**JRAG!**_

_Muncul tombak-tombak tajam dari dalam tanah yang memagari depan bangunan rumah Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Mereka terdiam sejenak, kemudian segera lari dari sana karena takut bila muncul tombak-tombak lain yang akan menusuk mereka dari bawah ke atas._

_._

_._

_Tenten kembali menyeret Sasuke lebih ke dalam rumah setelah menurunkan tuas di dekat pintu agar tombak-tombak tajam dari besi itu muncul dan memagari depan rumah kekasihnya._

_Tenten menyeretnya ke perpustakaan, mengomel-omelinya habis-habisan dengan inti 'melanggar perjanjian adalah hal yang tidak baik!'. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut sambil memandanginya. Ia suka kepada Tenten yang mengomel-omelinya demi kebaikannya ini. _

_Walaupun berisik juga, batin Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, suara omelan Tenten lebih keras dan senewen daripada suara omelan ibunya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Terpaksa ia sesekali menutupi telinganya untuk menetralisir suara Tenten yang seakan-akan menusuk-nusuk dalam telinganya. Tetapi ia biarkan saja Tenten mengomelinya._

_Ia begitu mencintai Tenten... sungguh, ia sangat mencintainya. Ia akan menikahinya walaupun kedua orang tua Tenten menentang hubungan mereka berdua akibat dirinya yang pernah membunuh banyak orang. Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya sendiri? Tak perlu khawatir, mereka telah meninggal sudah lama sekali saat revolusi perancis dulu. Mereka ikut terbunuh, padahal merekalah yang memulainya. Ironis sekali. Kakaknya telah meninggal sewaktu perjalanan dari Berlin menuju perancis dalam kecelakaan pembajakan kereta yang ditumpanginya._

_Tenten adalah harta berharganya yang terakhir... melebihi nyawanya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dear..."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa kamu masih ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?"_

_Sasuke tersenyum, ia merangkul pundak Tenten yang bersandar pada dirinya. Mereka duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke dengan punggung Sasuke bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya._

"_Tentu aku ingat. Selama-lamanya aku terus mengingatnya."_

_Tenten tersenyum hangat, "Dulu sekali, kamu masih terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang sombong."_

"_Dan kamu masih terlihat seperti bocah perempuan yang senang berlari-lari di dalam rumah."_

"_Kalau tak salah... waktu kedua orang tua kita masih berteman, ya? Sewaktu keluargaku mengunjungi rumah keluargamu?"_

"_Ya. Pertama kali melihatmu, kamu terlihat ingin sekali berlari mengitari rumah karena kamu tidak bisa diam sama sekali."_

"_Aku dulu begitu aktif." Tenten tertawa kecil. "Kalau kamu dulu begitu sombong. Kamu sombong sekali sewaktu aku menyapamu untuk ikut bermain denganku."_

"_Kamu terlalu aktif, aku dulu tak begitu suka dengan keaktifanmu yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi."_

"_Kalau sekarang?"_

"_Aku tidak memusingkan itu."_

_Tenten terkekeh, "Kemudian, disaat aku enggan mengajakmu bermain karena kamu sombong sekali, kamu malah menghampiriku untuk mengajakku ke kamarmu. Tentu aku tak mau."_

"_Tapi setelah aku bilang akan melayanimu bermain apa saja, kamu langsung dengan senang hati menerimanya."_

_Tenten terkekeh geli, "Ya! Aku ingat itu! Lalu kita bermain kucing dan tikus. Kita bergantian menjadi kucing dan tikus."_

_Sasuke mendengus, "Kemudian aku tertimpa sial."_

_Tenten menahan tawanya, "Ya, aku ingat. Saat kamu mengejarku karena kamu menjadi kucing, kamu terpeleset dari lantai, kemudian kakimu menyenggol kaki meja yang diatasnya ada seloyang pai apel. Pai itu jatuh ke rambutmu dan wajahmu mendarat duluan ke lantai!"_

"_Sejak itu aku enggan bermain lari-larian lagi di dalam rumah."_

_Tenten tertawa kecil, "Setelah itu, kita terus bermain bersama sampai umur kita menginjak 15 tahun. Kita semakin dekat."_

"_Aku ingat. Sewaktu kita berumur 15 tahun, aku membawamu ke kamarku dan..."_

"_AAH!" Tenten hendak membekap mulut Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahannya sambil terus melanjutkan kata-katanya disertai seringaian._

"_Aku 'menyerang'mu, dear."_

_Tenten merasa kedua pipinya terasa panas, "Kamu mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur, kemudian mencumbui bibirku tanpa henti sambil berkata 'aku mencintaimu'."_

_Sasuke terkekeh, "Sejak itu kita menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang."_

"_Kamu waktu itu berani sekali. Coba saja aku meninjumu waktu itu."_

"_Tetapi kamu tidak bisa melakukannya karena terlanjur luluh oleh cumbuanku, kan?"_

"_Berisik!" Tenten menundukkan wajahnya. _

_Sasuke kembali terkekeh._

"_Sejak kapan kamu mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Tenten._

"_Sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Aku... 9 tahun." Tenten agak malu menjawabnya dengan jujur._

_Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan, "Pesonaku menang."_

"_Sombong!"_

"_Tetapi kamu menyukaiku juga, kan?"_

_Tenten menggeram kesal dengan wajah merona padam, kemudian membuang muka darinya. Sasuke terkekeh kemenangan._

"_Tapi darah Uchihamu mulai muncul saat kamu menginjak umur 16 tahun." _

"_Hn."_

"_Kamu mulai banyak membunuh orang dan memakai darah manusia untuk warna merah pada lukisanmu."_

"_Benar."_

"_Kenapa kamu masih tenang saja, padahal kamu sudah membunuh banyak orang?"_

_Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Tanyakan saja kepada leluhur Uchiha. Aku secara pribadi tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Itu berkat darah para leluhur Uchiha yang menurun kepada keturunan-keturunannya."_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya pada hantu? Kamu masih waras atau hanya bodoh saja?" ujar Tenten, sewot._

_Sasuke tertawa kecil._

"_Aku masih ingat sewaktu bibi begitu bersemangat menjodohkan kita." Tenten kembali bernostalgia._

"_Ibuku memang dari awal menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Begitu melihatmu, langsung terpikir olehnya untuk menjodohkan kita berdua."_

"_Bibi pasti tersenyum senang melihat apa yang diinginkannya tercapai." Tenten tersenyum hangat._

"_Bukan hanya sekedar keinginan tercapai, tapi memang dari perasaan kita yang sesungguhnya, kan?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil._

_Tenten cemberut, "Oh."_

"_Hn? Kenapa kamu berwajah jelek seperti itu?"_

"_Semuanya gara-garamu."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Puih!" Tenten membuang muka darinya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sasuke tertawa kecil._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

_Sir Uchiha Sasuke duduk sambil melukis di atas kanvasnya. Ia berada di ruang lukis pribadinya. Ia sedang mewarnai jubah klasik warna merah darah pada lukisan potret diri kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi bersama sang istri yang meninggal tak lama dengan kematian Itachi, Uchiha Konan. Konan bunuh diri tak lama setelah mengetahui berita bahwa suami tercintanya telah pergi untuk selama-selamanya dalam perjalanan pulang ke perancis. Konan bunuh diri dengan menggantung dirinya di ruang musik pribadi rumah Uchiha. Kadang Sasuke sendiri mendapatkan suatu perasaan aneh dan tanda-tanda bahwa kehadiran arwah Konan berada di ruangan itu._

_Tetapi Sasuke tidak takut, ia malah tersenyum sambil berkata 'Kabarmu baik, Konan?'. Sasuke kadang bermain grand piano untuk menghibur arwah Konan yang sepertinya masih ada di ruang musik yang sekarang menjadi miliknya itu. Ya, ia adalah keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir. Lain lagi ceritanya bila ia menikah dengan Tenten, mempunyai anak, dan anak itulah yang menjadi keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir. Begitu pula seterusnya._

_Selama hidupnya, Konan selalu menyayangi Sasuke. Sejak kecil mereka sudah saling mengenal karena kakaknya adalah teman masa kecil Konan. Tenten pun mengenal baik Konan. Mereka berdua sering bermain bersama. _

_Konan hanyalah penduduk perancis biasa saja. Tetapi suatu keberuntungan karena ia dapat bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha sewaktu Konan sedang mengantarkan sekeranjang besar berisi apel segar dari kebunnya. Itachi yang merupakan Uchiha pertama yang ditemui Konan, membantunya membawa ke dalam rumah. Itachi memang laki-laki yang ramah dan pengertian. Tetapi bukan berarti darah Uchiha tidak mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Sewaktu Itachi berumur 15 tahun, sifat ganasnya datang. Ia memenggal kepala beberapa penduduk perancis dengan wajah yang cantik rupawan, kemudian digantung di dinding kamarnya beserta papan kayu yang menjadi tempat menempelnya kepala-kepala itu. Sama seperti hiasan dinding kepala babi atau rusa. _

_Konan menerima apa adanya Itachi, tetapi ia tidak membiarkan Itachi terus-menerus melanjutkan kesenangannya itu. Itachi pun menerima apa adanya Konan. Seluruh anggota Uchiha menerima Konan. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang menjadi pasangan anggota-anggota Uchiha murni. Asalkan mereka saling mencintai dan saling mengerti satu sama lain._

_Sasuke tersenyum sambil merapikan pewarnaannya pada lukisan wajah Konan. Ia buat secantik Konan yang aslinya. _

_Sasuke menimbang-nimbang, apakah bibir Konan perlu pakai warna merah untuk lipstik? Tetapi warna merah yang ia pakai adalah darah dan ia kurang suka memakai darah untuk bagian lipstik wanita yang ia lukis._

"_Ini."_

_Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara tepat di sebelahnya. Ia melihat, Tenten berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menyodorkan satu tabung kecil cat lukis warna merah kepadanya._

"_Salah sendiri malah memakai darah. Darah kan makin lama makin menghitam warnanya, tidak bagus."_

"_Tenang saja, kupakai beberapa cairan racikanku agar warna merah darah itu tidak begitu hitam. __**Warna merah darah**__." Sasuke menerimanya dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya._

_Tenten menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada lukisan yang sepenuhnya jadi itu. Sasuke tinggal menambahkan sedikit penebalan warna saja._

"_Aku rindu dengan Konan." Lirih Tenten._

"_Pergilah ke ruang musik." Saran Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya._

"_Tadi aku ke ruang musik dan memainkan lagu Moonlight Sonata Beethoven untuk menghiburnya, namun ia tidak memberi tanda apa-apa."_

"_Konan pasti mendengarkannya. Ia selalu disana, aku tahu itu. Mungkin ia sedang malas atau tak ada niat menjawabmu."_

_Tenten meng'oh' ria._

_Sasuke selesai dengan acara melukisnya. Ia biarkan lukisannya tetap di tatakan kanvas, nanti ia gantung di galeri pribadinya._

"_Bagus sekali." Puji Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Kamu memang berbakat sekali. Apakah kamu orang yang sempurna?"_

"_Menurutmu?" setelah melepas sarung tangan khusus ia pakai untuk melukis, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada Tenten._

_Tenten mengendikkan bahu, "Kamu hebat dalam bidang apapun."_

"_Begitukah? Menurutku tidak." Sasuke tersenyum memikat kepadanya. Tenten terpaku sejenak kepada senyumannya._

"_Itu menurutmu, kan? Kalau menurut orang lain, kamu itu orang yang sempurna."_

"_Aku belum sempurna."_

"_Belum? Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku belum melengkapi hidupku dengan pernikahan."_

_Sekejap kedua pipi Tenten merah merona._

"_Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"_

"_A-Aaa... aa... ee..." Tenten gelagapan._

"_Hn?" Sasuke gencar menggodanya lagi._

"_T-Tunggu 20 tahun lagi." _

_Sasuke menghela napas, "Lama sekali. Kita sudah berumur 23 tahun."_

"_A-Aaah... sudahlah!" Tenten langsung kabur dari sana._

_Sasuke menyeringai, "Jangan coba-coba lari dariku, dear." Sasuke mengejarnya. Tenten tahu Sasuke mengejarnya, maka ia mempercepat larinya._

_Jadilah mereka saling kejar-mengejar dalam mansion Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sasuke, dear."_

"_Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dibacanya untuk memandang Tenten yang duduk menghadapnya. Mereka berada dalam perpustakaan pribadi Sasuke._

"_Kalau..." Tenten menunduk sebentar, kemudian kembali memandang Sasuke dengan teguh. "Kalau misalkan aku mendapatkan suatu hal yang berat, kamu harus tetap dengan janjimu untuk tidak membunuh orang kembali, ya?"_

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"_

"_Kalau misalkan aku mendapatkan suatu hal yang tak dapat kamu terima, kamu harus tetap dengan janjimu untuk tidak membunuh orang kembali, oke?"_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berbicara seperti itu?"_

"_Kamu harus menjawabku dulu!"_

"_Aku tak mau menjawab bila kamu tidak menjelaskan apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu."_

"_Sasuke, kumohon, lupakan egomu sebentar saja." Nada Tenten terdengar memohon sekali. Raut wajahnya pun seperti memohon kepada Sasuke._

_Sasuke mengernyit, tetapi ia menjawabnya. "Baiklah."_

_Tenten tersenyum._

_Sasuke mengernyit lebih dalam lagi. Senyuman Tenten terlihat hampa. Ada apa dengannya yang biasanya selalu bersemangat itu?_

"_Ada apa? Apakah ada yang membebani pikiranmu? Beri tahu aku, sekarang."_

"_Tidak bisa, dear." Tenten tersenyum penuh sayang kepadanya. "Tidak untuk sekarang."_

"_Tidak untuk sekarang? Maksudmu, nanti?"_

_Tenten mengangguk._

"_Kapan?"_

"_Suatu saat kamu akan tahu." Tenten berdiri dari duduknya. "Nah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke."_

_Tenten melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Sasuke menahan lengannya._

_Tenten terperangah sejenak, kemudian ia menoleh kepada Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya._

"_Ada apa denganmu?" raut wajah Sasuke bila diteliti lebih cermat lagi, tersirat kecemasan dalam raut wajahnya._

_Tenten bisa menyadari raut wajah Sasuke, sehingga ia tersenyum._

"_Tak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku pulang dulu, ya."_

"_Tenten?"_

"_Aku pulang dulu." Tenten melepas pegangan Sasuke pada lengannya dengan lembut, namun Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya._

_Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tenten tersenyum kepadanya._

"_Lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang. Aku ada urusan."_

"_Sepertinya ada yang kamu sembunyikan dariku."_

"_Untuk saat ini, memang iya. Tetapi suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya."_

_Tenten menyentakkan lengannya sampai lepas dari pegangan Sasuke yang agak lengah, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangi punggungnya dari belakang._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Penggal dia!"_

"_Dia kelemahan si Uchiha kejam itu!"_

"_Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!"_

"_Hancurkan Uchiha beserta kekasihnya itu!"_

"_Uchiha sampah!"_

_Dua orang algojo dengan kain hitam yang menutupi kepalanya mengapit seorang korbannya yang memakai gaun putih mencapai pergelangan kakinya dan kain putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Kedua tangan korbannya diikat kuat-kuat. Dua algojo itu menggiringnya ke dekat alat pemenggal temuan terbaru dari seorang penemu perancis di masa itu. Alat itu bernama guilottine._

_Sekarang ini adalah acara hukuman mati Tenten Jean Marionetta Allastore setelah kedua orang tua Tenten tewas dibunuh oleh beberapa pembunuh bayaran yang disuruh oleh orang entah siapa._

_Acara itu dihadiri oleh seluruh rakyat perancis yang membenci Uchiha. Ramai-ramai mereka menghadiri acara yang sudah mereka rencanakan lama sekali._

"_DENGARKAN, PARA RAKYAT PERANCIS!" seorang pria berambut pirang yang dikeriting, menggemakan suara yang penuh akan rasa bahagia tak kentara, kepada seluruh penonton yang telah menanti-nanti acara pemenggalan kekasih Sir Uchiha Sasuke._

"_KALI INI, KITA TELAH MENCAPAI PADA PUNCAK KEBAHAGIAAN KITA! DI TAHUN INI, BULAN INI, HARI INI, DAN PADA JAM INI, KITA SEMUA AKAN MENYAKSIKAN PEMENGGALAN PASANGAN HATI TOKOH BANGSAWAN YANG KITA BENCI SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN! TENTEN JEAN MARIONETTA ALLASTORE, SANG PUTRI BANGSAWAN ALLASTORE YANG SUCI INI DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMOTONG LEHERNYA UNTUK KITA SEMUA!"_

_Terdengar suara sorakan gembira dari para rakyat perancis._

"_SUNGGUH SANGAT DISAYANGKAN SANG PUTRI YANG SUCI INI MENJADI PASANGAN SEORANG BANGSAWAN KEJAM ITU! DENGAN BERMURAH HATI, IA MENGHIBUR KITA DENGAN ACARA TERPENGGALNYA KEPALANYA DI DEPAN KITA SEMUA! APAKAH KALIAN BISA MEMBAYANGKAN, REAKSI SANG UCHIHA ITU BILA IA MENGETAHUI BAHWA KEKASIH TERCINTANYA, MATI UNTUK KITA? ALANGKAH BAHAGIANYA KITA MELIHAT DUA ORANG YANG KITA INCAR SELAMA INI MENANGIS DARAH UNTUK KITA SEMUA!"_

_Terdengar suara sorakan gembira yang membahana dari seluruh rakyat perancis._

"_ALANGKAH SENANGNYA HATI KITA, MELIHAT WAJAH SANG UCHIHA YANG PIAS MELIHAT KEKASIHNYA TERPENGGAL DI DEPAN MATA SELURUH RAKYAT PERANCIS!"_

_Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_BAIKLAH! UNTUK TIDAK MEMPERPANJANG WAKTU LAGI, MARI KITA MULAI ACARA INI!"_

_Mereka semua bersorak-sorak._

"_Yaa! Berikan kepala si Allastore kepada kami!"_

"_Mati saja kau, Uchiha dan Allastore!"_

"_Ayo, cepat dimulai! Kami hampir ingin kencing berdiri saking senang dan tak sabar menanti kepalanya terpenggal secara rapi!"_

_Dua algojo itu mendorong secara kasar korbannya ke guilottine sampai sang korban oleng dan kepalanya membentur kayu alat pemenggal itu. Sontak mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya._

_Namun, Tenten, sang korban, tetap tabah dan dengan berani menguatkan hatinya untuk mati demi Sasuke._

_Ya, mereka semua telah memberi kesepakatan untuknya. Bila ia bersedia menjadi korban untuk acara pemenggalan ini, maka Sasuke akan bebas dari ancaman pemenggalan ini._

_Ia lakukan demi Sasuke._

_Hidupmu masih panjang. Kamu belum pantas untuk mati. Masih banyak yang harus kamu lakukan kecuali membunuh orang, batinnya._

_Tenten tersenyum dibalik kain penutup kepalanya. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Batinnya._

"_TUNGGU!"_

_Mereka semua tersentak, menoleh ke asal suara yang begitu keras dari samping kerumunan penonton._

_Disana, berdiri seorang lelaki berambut emo raven dengan kemeja putih yang berantakan, jas hitam yang tidak dikancingi, dan peluh membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti sehabis berlari. Mata onyxnya memandang tajam kepada mereka semua._

_Dialah, Sir Uchiha Sasuke._

_Mereka terpana melihat sang Uchiha yang ternyata bisa terbebas dari roti yang mereka beri racun jamur pembuat halusinasi dalam kepalanya. Sang Uchiha masih sempat-sempatnya datang kemari demi menolong kekasihnya, Tenten._

_Tenten terkejut bukan main. Walau tak melihat siapa orangnya, ia kenal suaranya. Sangat kenal._

_Sasuke?, batinnya._

_Sasuke menatap penuh amarah kepada seorang lelaki yang ia tahu bahwa dialah yang mengusulkan acara hukuman mati ini._

"_KALIAN..." geramnya. Mata onyxnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe di matanya. "BERANI-BERANINYA MENCOBA MEMBUNUH DIA!"_

_Mereka terkesiap sebentar dikarenakan mata Sasuke berubah. Mereka tahu, itu adalah kekuatan alami khas klan Uchiha turun-temurun, Sharingan. Dan itu Sharingan tingkat ketiga._

_Orang dengan rambut keriting aneh itu berteriak kepada para tentara, "TAHAN DIA!"_

_Para tentara dengan sigap berlari menuju Sasuke, kemudian menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya._

"_BANGSAT!" makinya. "LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN DARIKU!"_

"_BIARKAN DIA MENONTON ACARA PEMENGGALAN KEKASIHNYA! INI AKAN JADI HIBURAN MENYENANGKAN BAGI KITA SEMUA!" teriaknya penuh rasa bahagia dan nafsu._

_Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Kedua telapak tangannya bergetar dengan jari-jemari membengkok-bengkok akibat rasa murka yang benar-benar mencapai sumsum tulangnya._

"_Oh..." orang itu tersenyum licik. "Sepertinya si Uchiha itu berniat berbicara sebentar kepada kekasihnya. Bawa dia kepada kekasihnya!"_

_Tentara-tentara itu membawa Sasuke menuju Tenten yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke diam saja, ia memang ingin berbicara dengan Tenten._

_Sesampainya di dekat Tenten, salah seorang tentara melepaskan kain penutup dari kepala Tenten sehingga wajah cantiknya terlihat._

_Sasuke menatapnya, nanar. "Tenten..."_

_Tenten membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit ditebak, "Kau bebas dari halusinasi roti beracun itu?"_

"_Huh, aku adalah Uchiha yang tak pernah kehilangan akal. Aku bisa menghilangkan halusinasi itu dengan kemampuan mataku juga ketahanan otak dan mentalku."_

"_Dan sekarang kau akan kehilangan akal karena terpenggalnya kepala kekasihmu..."_

"_DIAM KAU!" Sasuke menghardik orang berambut keriting aneh yang barusan menimpalinya. Orang itu terdiam._

"_Kenapa... kamu mau melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar, penuh rasa kecewa dan sedih. Sorot matanya benar-benar terluka._

_Tenten menatapnya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke sedikit terkejut._

"_Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya demi kamu, Sasuke."_

"_Apa...?" Sasuke benar-benar merasa aneh kepada cara pemikiran Tenten sekarang ini._

"_Mereka berjanji... akan melepasmu bila aku mati di depan mata mereka sendiri."_

"_Apa...!?" Sasuke benar-benar geram. _

"_Jangan geram seperti itu, Sasuke." Tenten tersenyum dewasa. "Karena nantinya kamu akan bahagia tanpaku."_

"_Aku tidak akan bahagia bila kamu tidak ada disisiku!" bantahnya._

"_Kamu akan bahagia." Tenten menutup matanya sejenak dengan tenang sebelum ia membukanya kembali. "Kamu takkan menyesali ini."_

"_Tenten..." Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat sampai dahinya berkerut. "Kamu tidak boleh mati."_

"_Semua orang punya hak untuk mati atas keputusannya sendiri."_

"_Tapi tidak dengan keputusanku! Bagaimana orang bisa menerima bila orang yang ia sayangi mati dengan cara konyol seperti ini?!"_

"_Kamu tidak boleh egois, Sasuke." Tenten menatapnya tajam dengan berani. "Ini untuk membayar semua dosamu."_

"_Tetapi kenapa harus kamu yang menanggungnya!? Biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu!"_

"_Mereka ingin aku yang mati, bukan kamu."_

"_Kenapa?!" _

"_Agar kamu bisa merasakan, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tercinta."_

_Sasuke terdiam, namun sorot matanya masih penuh amarah._

"_Aku punya hak untuk mati atas keputusanku sendiri. Aku akan menggantikanmu, demi kebahagiaanmu. Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu." Tenten tersenyum sayang kepadanya._

_Sasuke terdiam._

"_Aku rela melakukan ini, demi kebahagiaanmu dan masa depanmu. Masa depanmu masih panjang, kamu masih bisa merubah masa depanmu dengan lebih baik daripada yang sekarang ini."_

"_Lalu apa kamu pernah memikirkan diri sendiri?! Bagaimana dengan dirimu!?"_

"_Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga, Sasuke." kata-katanya membuat Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. "Kalau kamu bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Masa depanku berada di dunia abadi sana. Aku akan terus melihatmu dari alam sana. Kamu akan bahagia di sisi wanita yang kamu cintai."_

"_Aku mencintaimu!" Tenten tertegun. "Hanya kamu yang kucintai! Kamulah wanita pertama yang kusukai dari kecil!"_

"_Kamu akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Pasti. Aku jamin itu."_

"_Tidak akan ada yang lebih baik darimu, Tenten!" Tenten hanya diam. "Aku sudah dari lama menginginkan untuk menikahimu! Aku sudah mempersiapkannya! Aku tak mau hubunganku berjalan dengan akhir yang seperti ini!"_

"_Sasuke..." Tenten menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Akhir yang seperti ini tidak begitu jelek. Aku mati demi kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Ini takdir, Sasuke. Kulakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu."_

"_Tenten..." Sasuke menatapnya nanar._

"_Aku hanya berharap, setelah kematianku, kamu akan lebih bahagia dari yang sudah-sudah." Tenten tersenyum. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Demi dirimu, aku bisa melakukan apa saja! Bukankah sebelumnya aku pernah berkata begitu?"_

_Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingat apa ucapan Tenten sewaktu mereka masih berumur 12 tahun._

_._

"_**Tenten, kamu... sedang apa?"**_

"_**Berdandan."**_

"_**Buat apa? Jarang-jarang kamu seperti ini. Kamu kan tomboy."**_

"_**Enak saja, aku juga seorang perempuan, Sasuke."**_

"_**Jadi jiwa kewanitaanmu sedang datang, eh?"**_

"_**Aku melakukannya demi kamu, tahu!"**_

"_**... Hah?"**_

"_**Aku sering dengar dari sepupu-sepupumu, bahwa aku adalah gadis pertama yang dekat denganmu, namun tidak suka berdandan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah laki-laki malang yang dekat dengan gadis jelek sepertiku. Maka, agar nama baikmu tidak miring, aku melakukan ini untukmu!"**_

"_**Kenapa? Bukankah kamu bilang bahwa kamu alergi lipstik?"**_

"_**Aku bukan alergi, tapi benci saja."**_

"_**Lalu, buat apa kamu melakukan ini demi aku? Menyiksa diri sendiri itu tidak baik."**_

"_**Aku tidak menyiksa diri, kok. Aku senang melakukannya demi kamu."**_

"_**Kenapa kamu mau saja melakukannya? Kamu bisa?"**_

"_**Demi Sasuke, Tenten bisa melakukan apa saja!"**_

_._

_Sasuke gemetar sesaat. _

"_Tenten... kumohon. Hentikan. Untuk hal yang satu ini, aku tidak menerimanya." Lirihnya._

_Tenten menggeleng, "Itu sumpahku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku senang kok melakukannya."_

"_Tidak, Tenten... tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak menyenanginya."_

"_Aku melakukannya mengikuti apa kata hatiku. Hatiku berkata untuk menerimanya."_

"_Tenten..." Sasuke menatapnya, merasa terluka._

"_Yap, waktu acara drama palsunya sudah habis." Orang berambut keriting itu menepuk tangannya sambil mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh. "Bawa si Allastore ke guilottine." _

_Dua algojo yang mengapit Tenten, membawa Tenten ke dekat guilottine. Tenten menutup matanya, tenang._

_Sasuke menyumpah serapahi mereka semua yang berniat menonton pemenggalan Tenten juga kepada orang yang mengusulkan ini. Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil Tenten. Ia memberontak, namun kekangan beberapa tentara begitu kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak._

"_Sasuke."_

_Sasuke terperangah mendengar Tenten memanggilnya dengan keadaan leher sudah berada di bawah posisi jatuhnya pisau guilottine ke lehernya. _

_Dengan mata tertutup juga wajah yang tenang namun berani, ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya kepada Sasuke, juga kepada mereka semua yang ikut mendengarkan._

"_Aku selalu siap untuk mati, karena aku berada di jalan yang benar."_

_Sasuke bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya sekali lebih keras dari yang biasanya. Mereka semua tertawa geli._

"_Hah! Masih saja berkata seperti itu padahal sebentar lagi kau mau mati! Lakukan!"_

"_TIDAAAK! TENTEEEEEENN!"_

_Algojo itu menarik tali alat guilottine._

_**PATS...**_

_**SLAAB!**_

_Pisau di atas, jatuh, memenggal kepala Tenten Jean Marionetta Allastore itu._

_Inilah akhir dari perjalanan hidup Tenten._

_Mereka semua bersorak gembira melihat kepala Tenten bergelinding jatuh dan wajah tenang Tenten terlihat oleh mereka semua. Irisan pada lehernya rapi, seperti kalian mengiris mentega. Tubuh tanpa kepala Tenten terkulai tak berdaya, merosot turun dari kayu guilottine. Darah bermuncratan kemana-mana dari potongan pada tubuh tanpa kepala Tenten. Darah itu mengotori pipi Sasuke juga mereka yang berada di dekat guilottine. Mereka –kecuali Sasuke-, mendengus jijik sambil mengambil saputangan dan membersihkan darah Tenten seolah darah Tenten adalah lendir ingus yang menjijikan._

_Sasuke membelalak lebar-lebar dengan pupil mata mengecil. Wajahnya kaku dengan mulut membentuk garis yang tegas. Air mukanya berubah._

"_**Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku."**_

"_**Aku melakukan ini demi kamu."**_

"_**Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke."**_

"_**Demi Sasuke, Tenten bisa melakukan apa saja!"**_

"_**Aku selalu siap untuk mati, karena aku berada di jalan yang benar."**_

"_SEKARANG, GILIRAN SIR UCHIHA SASUKE YANG KITA PENGGAL!"_

_**Busuk...**_

_Mereka bersorak gembira._

"_BETAPA BODOHNYA DIA, MATI DEMI UCHIHA ITU, PADAHAL KITA HANYA MENIPUNYA AGAR DIA MAU MELAKUKANNYA DAN SI UCHIHA TETAP MATI KONYOL!"_

_**Sampah...**_

"_KITA BERADA DI PUNCAK KEBAHAGIAAN!" mata mereka memancarkan nafsu seperti manusia kanibal... ibliskah mereka?_

_Mempertontonkan kematian orang dengan hati kanibal seperti itu?_

_**MUNAFIK!**_

_Mata Sasuke berubah kembali, seperti bintang hitam yang indah. Itulah mata Mangekyou Sharingan, mata yang dapat menperkirakan pergerakan orang dengan lebih tepat juga yang menambah rasa kebencian dan rasa nafsu membunuh di dalam hati sang Uchiha._

_Mendadak, dengan kekuatan yang ia dapat dari hatinya, Sasuke menyentakkan tubuhnya sampai lolos dari kekangan tentara-tentara itu._

_Mereka semua terkejut. Ditambah mata Sasuke berubah pada level terakhir._

"_**Kalian...**__" mereka bergetar ketakutan mendengar nada serak Sasuke yang seperti manusia datang dari dunia iblis. "__**Pembual busuk...**__"_

"_A-APAAN-APAAN KAU!? DIAMLAH! KAU ADALAH BAHAN TONTONAN KAMI!"_

"_**KALIAN PANTAS UNTUK DIBUNUUUUUH!**__"_

_Sasuke dengan tenaga yang tak tanggung-tanggung, menyeret secepat kilat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar guilottine. Menyeret seperti kalian menyeret anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Sasuke menyeretnya ke dekat guilottine._

_Mereka yang diseret, berteriak-teriak dan tak didengarkan oleh Sasuke yang berubah menjadi manusia iblis._

_Sasuke menumpuk mereka di bawah pisau guilottine, seperti menumpuk ikan sarden dalam kaleng, kemudian secepat kilat menarik tali yang memenggal mereka secepat kilat._

_**SRAB!**_

_**CRAAAASHH!**_

_Mereka, para penonton, terbelalak dan terpekik ngeri melihat mereka terpenggal dalam satu tarikan. Seperti memotong sayur. Kepala-kepala itu bergelindingan. Wajah kepala-kepala itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata terbelalak besar-besar dan urat wajah yang tertarik kuat-kuat._

_**Persetan dengan janji Tenten untuk jangan membunuh orang lagi...**_

_**Mereka telah menipu Tenten dan dirinya, membunuh Tenten, dan menonton acara kematian seperti ini di mata banyak orang untuk dijadikan hiburan biasa...**_

_**Ia bersumpah bahwa yang menciptakan alat pembunuhan yang berbau 'busuk' itu adalah si lelaki berambut keriting sampah itu. Maka, ia harus membunuhnya... dan ia telah melakukannya.**_

"_**Hhhh!**__" Sasuke mendesah geram. Matanya memandangi para penonton. Mereka yang entah mengapa, tak bisa lari dari sana._

_**Mereka dalam bahaya...**_

_**Sang Uchiha mengamuk.**_

_Sasuke membantai mereka semua. Sasuke menarik mereka semua ke guilottine, memenggal mereka semua dengan guilottine. Sungguh alat yang praktis... bisa membunuh banyak orang dengan pisau itu._

"_**Haha... HAHAHAHAHA! KUBUNUH KALIAN! KUBUNUH!**__" Sasuke tertawa senang. Ia bernafsu membunuh mereka semua._

_Rasanya keadaan menjadi __**gila**__._

_Senja di hari itu berwarna __**semerah darah**__._

_Hari __**pembantaian massal**__..._

_Para korbannya menjerit pilu sebelum __**leher**__ mereka __**dipotong**__ dengan __**rapi**__._

_Semua karena sang Uchiha benar-benar membenci __**kematian**__ sang kekasih tercinta..._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Hah... hah... hah...**__" Sasuke tersengal-sengal. Hari sudah malam. Ia berdiri dengan pakaian terciprat darah. _

_Terdengar tetesan-tetesan darah menetesi kubangan darah yang melumuri daerah itu. Kepala-kepala berserakan dimana-mana. Tubuh-tubuh tanpa kepala ditumpuk seperti kau menumpuk panekuk._

_Sasuke melirik tajam kepada tubuh-tubuh tanpa kepala itu._

_Ia mengambil kapak besar kepunyaan algojo yang wajahnya ia hancurkan memakai palu itu._

"_**HEYAAAAAAAAAHH...!**__"_

_**CRAAAASH!**_

_**CRAAASH! CRAAASH! CRAAASH!**_

_Sasuke mencincang tubuh-tubuh itu selumat mungkin hingga tak berbentuk lagi._

_Setelah selesai, ia mengganti alatnya dengan palu besar. _

"_**HEYAAAAAAAAHH...!**__"_

_**CRAAAK!**_

_**CRAAAASH! CRAAASH! CRAAAASH! KRAAAK!**_

_Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghancurkan kepala-kepala itu dengan palu besarnya sampai lumat._

_Sasuke membuang palunya ke sembarang arah. Tugas pembalasan dendamnya telah selesai. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal._

_Ia terkekeh pelan, "__**Penebusan... penebusan atas kematian Tentenku...**__"_

_Sasuke menoleh kepada sebuah kepala dan sebuah tubuh yang ia jauhkan dari area berdarah itu. Ia berjalan mendekati kepala dan tubuh itu. Kakinya menginjak segumpalan besar darah yang tak berarti baginya. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Matanya kembali onyx, tidak bintang hitam-merah seperti tadi. _

_Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil menangis tertahan. Ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di dekat kepala Tenten. Ya... itu adalah kepala Tenten, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya._

_Poni ravennya menutupi kedua matanya, namun air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras. Sasuke menunduk sambil meraih kepala Tenten, ia memeluk kepala Tenten. Persetan dengan darah di tangannya mengotori wajah Tenten._

_Seakan dunia ini adalah dunia mimpi nyata yang dapat ia kendalikan sesuka hatinya, maka keinginannya hanya satu, menghidupkan kembali Tenten._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!**__" Sasuke menjerit pilu. Mengumbar seluruh rasa yang campur aduk dalam hatinya. _

_Ia benar-benar merasa hancur. Tentennya..._

"_Tenten... hiduplah kembali... hiduplah kembali!" _

_Kematian Tenten berasal dari tipu busuk dari masyarakat perancis. Hanya berasal dari __**nafsu bangsat **__mereka..._

_Ia sangat tahu bahwa yang mereka inginkan adalah kematian Tenten, agar ia merasa tersiksa. Namun nafsu memainkan hati mereka, sehingga mereka pun ingin membunuh dirinya._

_Kenapa harus Tenten?_

_Kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang menggantikan Tenten?_

_Dosa dirinya merupakan tanggung jawab yang harus ia tanggung sendiri, bukan tanggung jawab Tenten._

_Mereka memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Tenten, mengorbankan kepalanya._

_Tenten mati hanya untuk memenuhi nafsu mereka saja..._

_**Kenapa harus Tenten?**_

_Sasuke menangis keras sampai matanya tertutup rapat-rapat dengan dahi berkerut tajam. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Ia memeluk erat kepala Tenten. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, menangis keras penuh pilu itu._

"_Tenten..." lirihnya, serak. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut keras sekali. Jantungnya terasa seperti dihujam-hujamkan jarum. Matanya panas. Darahnya bergejolak dalam dirinya._

"_Kembalilah... Tenten..."_

"_Kenapa... harus kamu?"_

"_**Kenapa...?**__"_

_Pohon, jalan bata merah, bangunan-bangunan di sekitar, langit malam beserta bulan dan bintang, angin yang berhembus sedih... mereka merupakan saksi bisu seorang lelaki yang menangisi kematian sang kekasih tercinta di bawah naungan bulan. Dimana sang lelaki menangis di atas dataran penuh darah, daging dan tulang tak berbentuk, juga cincangan tubuh manusia._

"_**Kalau misalkan aku mendapatkan suatu hal yang berat, kamu harus tetap dengan janjimu untuk tidak membunuh orang kembali, ya?"**_

"_Aku melanggarnya!"_

"_**Mereka berjanji... akan melepasmu bila aku mati di depan mata mereka sendiri."**_

"_Mereka __**pembohong **__yang __**lebih rendah **__dari __**darah anjing!**__"_

"_**Jangan geram seperti itu, Sasuke."**_

"_**Karena nantinya kamu akan bahagia tanpaku."**_

"_Aku __**takkan pernah**__ bahagia bila tak ada kamu!"_

"_**Semua orang punya hak untuk mati atas keputusannya sendiri."**_

"_Tapi __**tidak **__dengan keputusanku!"_

"_**Kamu tidak boleh egois, Sasuke."**_

"_**Ini untuk membayar semua dosamu."**_

"_**Dosaku**__ bukanlah __**dosamu**__!"_

"_**Agar kamu bisa merasakan, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tercinta."**_

"_Mereka hanya ingin memenuhi nafsu belaka!"_

"_**Aku punya hak untuk mati atas keputusanku sendiri. Aku akan menggantikanmu, demi**__**kebahagiaanmu. Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu."**_

"_Aku __**tidak akan **__bahagia bila kamu mati!"_

"_**Kalau kamu bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Masa depanku berada di dunia abadi sana. Aku akan terus melihatmu dari alam sana. Kamu akan bahagia di sisi wanita yang kamu cintai."**_

"_**Kebahagiaanku**__ adalah dimana aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai, yaitu kamu! __**Hanya kamu**__! Sampai aku __**mati**__!"_

"_**Kamu akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Pasti. Aku jamin itu."**_

"_Lalu ini yang kamu jaminkan itu!? __**Ini?!**__"_

"_**Akhir yang seperti ini tidak begitu jelek. Aku mati demi kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Ini takdir, Sasuke. Kulakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**AKU – TIDAK – BAHAGIA – TANPAMU!**__"_

"_**Aku hanya berharap, setelah kematianku, kamu akan lebih bahagia dari yang sudah-sudah."**_

"_**AKU – TIDAK – BAHAGIA!**__" raungnya._

"_**Aku hanya mencintaimu. Demi dirimu, aku bisa melakukan apa saja! Bukankah sebelumnya aku pernah berkata begitu?"**_

"_Kamu benar-benar bodoh!"_

"_**Itu sumpahku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku senang kok melakukannya."**_

"_Sumpah yang membinasakanmu!?"_

"_**Aku selalu siap untuk mati, karena aku berada di jalan yang benar."**_

"_Tenten..." lirihnya dengan suara serak yang bergetar. Tangisannya begitu deras sampai membuat pipi, dahi, dan tenggorakannya sakit dan pegal._

_Perlahan, Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan mata onyx yang dalam dan tajam. Namun penuh akan air mata._

_Air mata itu semakin lama semakin surut dari pelupuk matanya. Matanya sembab. Ia pandangi kepala dan tubuh tanpa kepala Tenten._

_**Bukankah kau adalah seorang Uchiha yang tak pernah kehilangan akal?**_

_Sasuke, perlahan, tersenyum miring. _

"_Ya... aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anggota klan Uchiha yang terakhir, takkan pernah kehilangan akal." Bisiknya, bergetar._

_**Engkau adalah Sir Uchiha Sasuke, tuan...**_

"_Ya..." Sasuke memandang penuh sayang kepada wajah Tenten. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, sayang."_

_Sasuke berdiri sambil membawa kepala sang kekasih juga tubuh tanpa kepala sang kekasih. Ia berlari menuju mansionnya, meninggalkan area berdarah dengan banyak onggokan daging bertulang yang remuk dan lumat._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

_Uchiha Sasuke memasuki laboratorium pribadinya yang biasa ia pakai untuk meneliti jenazah-jenazah para Uchiha, meneliti apa penyebab kematian para Uchiha yang meninggal. Ya, di keluarganya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Shisui, merupakan orang yang menguasai ilmu kedokteran dan sering bereksperimen juga mengotopsi mayat-mayat para Uchiha. Uchiha Shisui merupakan sepupu jauh Sasuke._

_Uchiha Shisui telah meninggal setelah menusuk lehernya sendiri setelah cintanya kepada seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Sara, ditolak._

_Uchiha Sasuke menidurkan tubuh Tenten di atas meja panjang. Pupil matanya mengecil disertai seringaian lemah._

_Sasuke mengambil sebuah jarum besar dan benang yang agak tebal._

_Ia akan menyambung kembali kepala Tenten ke tubuhnya kembali. Namun sebelumnya ia akan meracik ramuan spesial agar sel-sel dan jaringan yang putus dapat tersambung kembali. Ia pun akan membuat cairan tetes perangsang jantung._

_Sasuke mulai meraciknya._

_Semua ia lakukan demi membangkitkan Tenten Jean Marionetta Allastore._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Kenapa...?**__"_

_Sasuke terbelalak mengerikan._

"_**Kenapa kamu tidak hidup kembali...?**__"_

_Sasuke telah memberikannya cairan penyambung sel dan jaringan, cairan tetes perangsang jantung, kemudian menjahit kembali agar kepala Tenten tersambung ke tubuhnya. Ia telah berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu... tanpa letih ia terus mencoba dan menunggu agar sel jaringan dan jantung Tenten hidup kembali. Ia sudah memberi kejutan listrik ke dada kiri Tenten agar jantung dapat bereaksi dan berdetak kembali._

_**Namun, semua sudah terlambat, Sir...**_

_**Yang mati takkan hidup kembali...**_

"_**Ha...**__" Sasuke tertawa hambar. "__**Hahaha...**__"_

_Ia dapat mencium bau busuk dari tubuh Tenten._

_Segera Sasuke memasukkan Tenten kedalam tabung yang berukuran dua kali besar dan tinggi dari manusia. Tabung itu penuh akan cairan formalin. Ia tak peduli tangannya melepuh akibat tercelup cairan formalin saat memasukkan Tenten ke dalam tabung itu._

"_**Ten... ten...**__" lirihnya, serak sekali akibat terus-menerus menangis sepanjang ia mengerjakan niatnya. Apakah perutnya lapar? Persetan dengan daging panggang berlumurkan saus kaya akan bumbu. Selama Sasuke melaksanakan niatnya, ia memakan daging yang ia dapat dari ruang penyimpanan mayat-mayat yang ia bunuh di bawah tanah._

_Ya, ia memakan daging mayat._

_Hanya untuk mempersingkat waktu..._

"_**Apakah semua sudah terlambat...?**__" tanyanya, lirih. Air matanya perlahan kembali mengalir, sekalipun matanya telah membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis._

_Matanya memandangi wajah pucat Tenten dalam tabung formalin. Tabung itu adalah tabung kaca yang tebal._

"_**Semua telah terlambat, benar, bukan...?**__" Sasuke tertawa hambar. Pupil matanya masih mengecil._

_Ia melirik kepada suntikan di meja yang ada di dekatnya._

_Sasuke dengan perlahan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman._

"_**Kalau kamu bisa pergi begitu saja dariku, aku pun bisa pergi untuk menyusulmu, bukan?**__"_

_Sasuke mengambil suntikan berisi morfin berdosis tinggi._

_Perlahan, ia menaiki tangga menuju atas tepi tabung sebelah tabung Tenten. Tabung itu belum berisikan mayat._

_Dan kali ini, akan ada mayat di dalamnya._

"_**Kita akan bereinkarnasi kembali... benar, bukan, Tenten? Kita akan bertemu kembali. Saat itulah, aku akan menikahimu. Kita selama-lamanya akan bersama, bukan? Ya, kita akan bereinkarnasi kembali... kita akan bertemu kembali, di beratus-ratus tahun ke depannya...**__"_

_Sasuke menyuntikan morfin berdosis tinggi itu ke pembuluh darahnya._

_Morfin itu mulai menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya, bereaksi... ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya melemah._

_Kakinya melemah... ia menceburkan diri ke dalam tabung berisikan cairan formalin._

_Matanya mulai redup... tanda sebentar lagi ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi._

_Perlahan, ia menutup matanya disertai senyum samar._

"_**Kita akan bereinkarnasi... kita akan bertemu kembali... dan pada saat itulah, kita akan terus bersatu untuk selama-lamanya..."**_

_._

_._

_._

_Mayat mereka ditemukan oleh para prajurit negara tetangga. Kota itu sudah menjadi kota mati dan penuh akan kisah kelam._

_Kota itu ditutup dan terus dijaga oleh pemerintah perancis pusat sebagai tanda bahwa ada kota dengan tragedi silam yang begitu menyedihkan._

_Kasus itu ditutup oleh pemerintah... mereka tak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Mereka tak ingin negara-negara lain mengetahuinya, selain negara tetangganya, Belanda, yang waktu itu bermaksud mengadakan latihan keprajuritan bersama._

_Mereka telah mengetahui semuanya... termasuk kisah dua orang yang mati dengan gelora cinta abadi. Abadi dan terus abadi..._

_Kota itu dibiarkan begitu saja, namun dipagari dan dijaga ketat oleh badan pertahanan perancis. Tak boleh ada orang yang sembarangan masuk ke dalam sana._

_._

_._

_._

_**= Redemption: End of Flashback =**_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau sudah mendengarkan ceritaku..." Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tenten hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut. Itukah... sejarah _Sir Uchiha Sasuke _dan _Tenten Jean Marionetta Allastore_? Bukan... itu adalah sejarah mereka berdua.

Tenten tidak dapat memungkirinya... bahwa mendadak ada memori-memori yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Memori yang serupa dengan cerita kisah masa lalu dari Sasuke.

"Ini adalah kenyataan, Tenten. Kau tak dapat menyangkalnya lagi."

Tenten gemetar, "K-Kau... aku...?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa beberapa memori kisah masa lalu kita teringat kembali olehmu, berkat aku menceritakan kembali, ya."

Tenten gemetar, ia berkeringat dingin. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Air mukanya pucat. "S-Sasuke...?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Aku lebih beruntung darimu. Setelah aku bereinkarnasi, aku masih dengan ingatan masa lalu yang segar. Aku sedikit terkejut karena aku bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang lelaki berumur 24 tahun dari keluarga Uchida. Namun keluarga Uchida adalah keluarga yang kacau akibat mereka hidup dengan gaya pergaulan bebas. Aku muak di rumah keluarga Uchida, sehingga aku keluar dari rumah itu. Tetapi saat aku sedang mencari rumah, tak sengaja aku melihatmu di pusat kota. Kau sedang bersama saudaramu. Nohara Rin, kan?"

Tenten tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia karena ternyata aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Kita berdua bereinkarnasi. Aku membuntutimu sampai aku tahu dimana rumahmu. Kebetulan rumah di depan rumahmu, yaitu rumah ini, tak ada penghuninya dan rumah itu dijual. Sehingga aku membeli rumah ini dan aku lebih leluasa mengawasimu tiap hari. Beruntung karena aku masih jenius seperti dulu. Di zaman sekarang, aku mudah sekali mendapat pekerjaan dengan penghasilan besar berkat kejeniusanku ini. Aku bekerja di perusahaan besar."

"..."

"Aku sering bertemu orang dari pemerintahan. Namun sepertinya karena mereka tak mau membahas dan mengingat sejarah kita dulu, mereka tidak dapat mengenali wajahku. Aku sudah pergi ke kota tempat tinggal kita dulu, terletak di pinggiran perancis. Masih sama seperti dulu. Namun tak ada lagi onggokan daging, kepala, dan mayat-mayat. Aku tahu itu semua sudah dikubur. Mayat kita berdua dikubur secara khusus dibawah pohon rindang di kota itu. Aku senang karena kita dihargai dan mayat kita bersama mayat para Uchiha dikhususkan dari yang lain, namun aku marah karena mereka menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya dengan cerita palsu tak beralasan."

"..."

"Kasus itu telah terkubur untuk selama-lamanya. Sekalipun mereka menyadari aku dan kau bereinkarnasi dan berkeliaran di kota ini, mereka akan membiarkannya saja. Asal kita tidak membuat ulah yang macam-macam."

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Hidup ini semakin terasa menarik, bukan?"

Tenten meneguk ludah.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata dengan nada datar. "Kau masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku."

"..."

"Aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku, _dear_."

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Haawwh... menguras keringat nih pas nulis ini. –atau karena udara lagi panas, ya?-**_

_**Natsu akan terus berusaha supaya banyak yang semakin menyukai SasuTen! XD**_

_**Neji udah terlalu mainstream, mendingan sama chara ini aja. :3**_

_**Disini ada adegan-adegan yang gak pantas banget. Ada kan bagian kalau si Sasuke makan daging mayat? JANGAN DITIRU! Oleh karena itu, rated ini kujadikan M! Juga ada adegan bunuh-bunuhannya! GAK BOLEH DICONTOH! DILARANG KERAS! **_

_**Teman-teman dan keluarga Natsu banyak yang gak percaya kalau Natsu bisa menulis cerita dengan genre seperti ini, perihal karena usia Natsu masih SMP. –sekarang masih SMP- **_

_**Kebanyakan cerita Natsu mengandung unsur obsesitas. Apakah FanFic ini termasuk?**_

_**Natsu panas karena denger dari kakak Natsu, kalau penulis harus punya IQ 120 lebih. -_- Natsu diledek karena cuma punya IQ 109. Enak aja! Pas tes IQ, Natsu lagi gak fokus, tauk! *tak terima dipanggil 'tak pantas jadi penulis'***_

_**Kirimlah kesan-pesan kalian dalam kotak review Natsu yang masih luaaaaas banget itu. :3 Natsu lagi butuh untuk perkembangan FanFic kacang panggang ini. **_

_**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
